


Wesołych świąt, Harry!

by Nakurishi



Series: miniaturki tomarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tom to dupek, i trochę dram, niby świąteczne, niemagiczne AU, scena seksu, tancerze, więc może humor?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakurishi/pseuds/Nakurishi
Summary: Harry chciał spokojnie spędzić dzień zawinięty w kokon z koca i jedząc lody, oglądać Kevina i inne typowo świąteczne filmy. Oczywiście, Harry był Harrym i nawet to nie mogło pójść zgodnie z planem.Więc nie dość, że musiał opuścić swój kokon, nie dokończył filmu, to jeszcze rozlał kubek pysznych lodów na swoją podłogę.A to wszystko wina Toma pieprzonego Riddle'a!





	Wesołych świąt, Harry!

Harry nie nienawidził świąt.

Owszem, nie obchodził ich i dla niego mogłyby nigdy nie istnieć, ale nie nienawidził ich. Po prostu nigdy nie miał okazji, by właściwie je celebrować. W sierocińcu, w którym wychowywał się od drugiego do osiemnastego roku życia, opiekunki nie przykładały zbytniej uwagi, by pokazać dzieciom „magię świąt”. Nie troszczyły się o choinkę, a na wyszukane potrawy czy drobne podarunki zwyczajnie nie było ich stać. Czasami, gdy jakiś inwestor wpłacił na przytułek jakąś większą kwotę, dyrektorka starała się o kubek gorącej czekolady dla każdego, jednak na tym się to kończyło. Nie było śpiewania kolęd, pisania listów czy wypatrywania pierwszej gwiazdki.

We wcześniejszych latach Harry zazdrościł tym wszystkim dzieciom w swojej klasie, które z entuzjazmem opowiadały o swoich świętach spędzonych w rodzinnym gronie, o aromatycznych potrawach czy wspaniałych prezentach. Zazdrościł im tego, czego nigdy nie zaznał.

Jednak, gdy był już starszy, zazdrość przerodziła się w apatię. Święta dla niego wiązały się tylko z irytującymi szczebiotami, rażącymi oczy ozdobami i większą wypłatą, gdy udało mu się dorwać pracę w dzień Wigilijny.

Nie zmieniło się to, gdy dostał stypendium na uniwersytet taneczny, czy nawet teraz, gdy tańczył w grupie swoich marzeń.

Święta Bożego Narodzenia widocznie już na zawsze miały zostać dla niego zwyczajnym dniem, w którym jak co roku zasiądzie przed telewizorem w starym dresie i kubkiem lodów waniliowo-truskawkowych w ręku, oglądając po raz tysięczny „Kevin sam w domu” i inne typowo świąteczne filmy. Bo, oczywiście, tylko takie wtedy puszczają.

Był właśnie w połowie swojego rytuału, a jego zegar wskazywał godzinę 17:28, gdy w jego niewielkim mieszkaniu rozbrzmiał dźwięk dzwonka.

Zaskoczony  wykopał się z kokonu, który utworzył z wszystkich możliwych poduszek, jakie znalazł w domu i ciepłego koca, i wciąż z łyżką po lodach w buzi i z owym przysmakiem w ręku, skierował się do drzwi mieszkania, by zobaczyć, kto taki nawiedza go w Wigilijny wieczór. Otworzył drzwi, nawet nie kwapiąc się, by wyjrzeć przez wizjer, jako że kilka dni wcześniej został zasłonięty przez jakieś zielone coś, które podarowała mu jego sąsiadka i która nalegała, by przystroił tym swoje drzwi. Harry zrobił to tylko po to, by mieć spokój od natrętnej kobiety. Właściwie, gdy się tak głębiej nad tym zastanowił, doszedł do wniosku, że była to jedyna ozdoba, która pojawiła się w jego czterech ścianach. A to i tak było dyskusyjne, bo teoretycznie znajdowała się na zewnątrz, a nie wewnątrz.

Podniósł wzrok, posyłając osobie stojącej na korytarzu pytające spojrzenie.

Po czym zakrztusił się nieelegancko i z rozmachem zatrzasnął drzwi prosto przed nosem uprzejmie uśmiechniętego mężczyzny.

Bo, cholera, za jego drzwiami stał Tom pieprzony Riddle.

\---

 _Co to ma być, do jasnej cholery?!_ \- myślał, rozpłaszczony przylegając plecami do drzwi, jakby fizycznie chciał przytrzymać je w odpowiednim miejscu i szeroko otwartymi, zielonymi oczami wpatrywał się w przeciwległą ścianę, na której namalowany był jakiś fikuśny zawijas, który równie dobrze mógł być zaprojektowany przez utalentowanego malarza, jak przez znudzone dziecko. Z paniką popatrzył na kubek lodów, które rozlały się na jego ciemną podłogę, gdy upuścił je, zatrzaskując drzwi i zastanowił się, czy to już ten moment, w którym jego organizm chciał mu przekazać, że ma za dużo cukru, podsyłając jakieś dzikie halucynacje, czy może to „Kevin” ma na niego tak zły wpływ, że wariuje. W końcu, jaka jest możliwość, że Tom Riddle faktycznie stoi przed jego drzwiami?

Żadna, odpowiedział sobie od razu.

Uspokojony, że to faktycznie coś z nim nie tak, schylił się, chcąc podnieść pudełko po lodach, gdy w mieszkaniu ponownie rozbrzmiał dźwięk dzwonka.

Zamarł.

_O rzesz w mordę jeża!_

Wyprostował się powoli, sztywno odwracając się twarzą do drzwi, gdy jakiś zdradziecki głos w jego głowie szeptał, że Tom Riddle faktycznie stoi po ich drugiej stronie.

A on zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem.

Poczuł, jak zimny dreszcz przebiega w dół jego kręgosłupa.

Zatrzasnął drzwi przed nosem swojego lidera grupy, osobie, w której jest fatalnie zakochany, a żeby tego było mało, to na dokładkę jedynemu synowi dyrektora firmy nieruchomości, czyli bardzo bogatemu i wpływowemu człowiekowi.

 _Może_ – pomyślał z głupią nadzieją – _już sobie poszedł?_

Ale wtedy dzwonek rozbrzmiał po raz trzeci i Harry stracił wszelką nadzieję.

Przełykając głośno ślinę, sięgnął po klamkę drżącą ręką i powoli otworzył drzwi. Za nimi w dalszym ciągu stał uprzejmie uśmiechnięty Tom Riddle, chociaż Potter nie przegapił irytacji błyskającej w jego oczach. Skulił defensywnie ramiona, przygryzając dolną wargę, zastanawiając się, co powinien teraz zrobić.

\- Emm... – odezwał się elokwentnie. – Cześć? – Nie no, naprawdę? Już głupszy być nie mógł. Prawie widział przed sobą swojego starego nauczyciela historii tańca, który z szyderstwem na twarzy kpił z jego inteligencji. Chociaż w takich chwilach, niechętnie musiał przyznawać rację temu tłustemu dupkowi.

\- Cześć – odpowiedział spokojnie Riddle, a Harry zadrżał, słysząc jego melodyjny głos. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, podczas której Potter zdążył dwa razy przenieść ciężar ciała na inną nogą i przegryźć do krwi swoją wargę, nim w końcu zorientował się, że jego „gość” nie zamierzał się odzywać i to do niego należało pierwsze słowo.

\- Co... – zaczął niepewnie, jednak zaraz zbeształ się za to w myślach. Odchrząkując, wyprostował ramiona i już dużo pewniej spojrzał w stalowe oczy towarzysza. – Co cię tu sprowadza w dodatku w Wigilię?

\- Przeszkadzam? – zapytał Tom, całkowicie olewając jego pytanie. Na dodatek zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem od jego rozczochranych włosów po bose stopy, niemo sugerując, że on doskonale wie, że nie przeszkadza, ale grzeczność wymagała, by zapytał. Pomijając, że te same zasady mówiły, że powinno się odpowiadać na pytania.

Harry wiedział, domyślał się, że Riddle’a nie obchodzi zdanie innych, ale i tak był zaskoczony jego tupetem. Naprawdę miał ochotę powiedzieć „tak” i zatrzasnąć mu drzwi przed nosem. To drugie właściwie już zdążył zrobić... Prawdopodobnie nie byłoby za rozsądne robienie tego po raz drugi.

\- Nie – odpowiedział w końcu, odsuwając się na bok, by zrobić miejsce dla niezapowiedzianego gościa. – Wejdź. – Tomowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać i już chwilę później zgrabnie przekraczał plamę roztopionych lodów. Harry zamknął za nim drzwi, dalej nie do końca wierząc w to, co się dzieje. – Rozgość się, a ja wytrę podłogę – powiedział i nie czekając na odpowiedź, zniknął w drzwiach prowadzących do łazienki. Chwilę później wrócił, niosąc ścierkę i w kilku sprawnych ruchach pozbył się plamy. W tym czasie Riddle pozbył się eleganckiego płaszcza i przeszedł do salonu, siadając na jednym z dwóch zielonych foteli i z ciekawością zerkając na kupkę poduszek i koca.

\- Chcesz coś do picia? – zasugerował Harry, jak na prawdziwego gospodarza przystało. W zamian otrzymał tylko krótkie skinienie głową. Jego towarzysz nawet na niego nie patrzył, tylko z zainteresowaniem rozglądał się po mieszkaniu. – Herbata? – Ponowne kiwnięcie głową. Potter zrozumiał, że póki co nie ma co liczyć na więcej i przeszedł do części kuchennej, odgrodzonej wyspą od salonu. W ciszy przygotował dwie filiżanki herbaty, następnie stawiając je, cukier i mleko na tacce, i to wszystko przenosząc na niewielki stolik kawowy, stojący przed kanapą. Zasiadł w drugim fotelu, przygotowując swoją herbatę tak, jak lubił najbardziej. Mimowolnie zauważył i zapamiętał fakt, że Tom najwyraźniej pijał ją z odrobiną mleka i dwoma łyżeczkami cukru. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, w czasie której Riddle w końcu zwrócił na niego swoją uwagę – nie żeby Harry był _teraz_ za to wdzięczny – i z uwagą studiował jego rysy twarzy, raz za razem pociągając łyk swojego napoju. Potter ukrył zakłopotanie za własną filiżanką, jednak zdawało się to być marną linią obrony przed rentgenowskim spojrzeniem jego kolegi z drużyny. W pewnym momencie Tom z brzękiem odstawił swoją herbatę na stole, sprawiając, że Harry wzdrygnął się na niespodziewany dźwięk. Riddle zaplótł razem palce i zdawało się, że był gotowy _w końcu_ wyjaśnić powód swojej wizyty.

\- Harry... Mogę tak do ciebie mówić, prawda? – zapytał, jednak nie zdawał się faktycznie przejmować jego odpowiedzią, bo kontynuował, nim miał okazję mu takowej udzielić. – Ufam, że jesteś świadomy szybko zbliżającego się terminu rozpoczęcia pierwszej rundy Chorus Certamine – łacińska nazwa płynnie słynęła z ust Toma – i faktu, jak wiele musimy jeszcze ćwiczyć. – Harry nie wiedział, czy było to pytanie retoryczne, czy może zwykłe stwierdzenie, ale i tak dla pewności skinął głową. Pociągnął łyk gorącego naparu, wsłuchując się w dalsze słowa lidera. – Jednak ostatnio wymyśliłem, jak ulepszyć nasz układ i chciałbym, byś pomógł mi przećwiczyć kroki. _Teraz_ – rozkazał nieznoszącym sprzeciwu głosem. Potter zadławił się swoją herbatą. Musiał się przesłyszeć. Tom Riddle w końcu _nie mógł_ na poważnie chcieć zmieniać czegoś w ich układnie na tydzień przed konkursem! A tym bardziej nie mógł oczekiwać pomocy akurat od niego! W dodatku w Wigilię! Co z tego, że Harry nie miał w zwyczaju obchodzić tego święta? To i tak był jego czas wolny, w którym mógł się zrelaksować i na chwilę uwolnić od, chociaż niezwykle kuszącej i interesującej, to jednak stresującej obecności swojego lidera. _Nie, żeby to zdawało się działać –_ pomyślał jakąś odległą częścią swojego umysłu, która nie była zapełniona szokiem.

\- Co? – wydusił z siebie, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w swojego towarzysza, który w zamian obdarzył go zdegustowanym spojrzeniem.

\- Nie mówi się „co” tylko „słucham” – powiedział, a Harry tylko siłą woli powstrzymał nieeleganckie opadnięcie szczęki. Czy Riddle właśnie korygował jego sposób wysławiania się? Nie mógł, prawda? Na wszystkie bóstwa, których nie czcił, mógł na niego lecieć, ale Tom _nie miał_ żadnego prawa do poprawiania go!

 _„Słyszałem inną wersję”_ chciał powiedzieć, ale wiedział, że nie przeszłoby mu to płazem. Postanowił więc rozwinąć swoje pytanie.

\- Co miałeś na myśli? – zapytał, zbierając jakoś swoje rozdygotane myśli w spójną całość i odsyłając szok w dalsze zakamarki umysłu.

Tom popatrzył na niego tak, jakby wiedział, że specjalnie nie podążył za jego „radą”, ale postanowił mu to tym razem popuścić. Harry musiał powstrzymać się przed przewróceniem oczami z irytacji.

\- Dokładnie to, co powiedziałem – odpowiedział mu Riddle i tym razem Potter nie zdołał się powstrzymać. Przewracając oczami, odstawił filiżankę na ławę i obronnie splótł ramiona na piersi.

\- Tak, świetnie. Jestem pewien, że teraz to wszystko wyjaśnia – powiedział ironicznie, zarabiając sobie uniesienie tej eleganckiej brwi, które dziwnie wpływało na jego serce. Ten gest miał w sobie jakąś zmysłowość, która zawsze... I, cholera, nie zamierzał o tym teraz myśleć! Westchnął, opuszczając ramiona. Nie był przygotowany na tę konfrontację. Chciał dzisiaj po prostu zatopić się w swoim ochronnym kokonie, zjeść pudełko lodów tylko dlatego, że było mu wolno i wyśmiewać się z tych złodziejów-kretynów z „Kevina”. – Słuchaj, nie możesz naprawdę oczekiwać ode mnie, że rzucę wszystko, co robię, by przećwiczyć z tobą jakieś kroki – powiedział, starając się brzmieć logicznie. – Szczególnie, że do konkursu został tylko tydzień i nie ma opcji, byśmy teraz mogli zmienić cały układ. Nawet jeśli byłoby to możliwe – i mówię _jeśli_ – to dlaczego przyszedłeś z tym do mnie? Dlaczego nie do Malfoya albo Zabiniego? – Naprawdę był tego ciekaw. Draco i Blaise zdawali się być prawą i lewą ręką Toma. To z nimi przeważnie ustalał szczegóły układów, ćwiczył nowe kroki i załatwiał całą resztę spraw.

\- Jako jedyny z całej grupy nie obchodzisz tych śmiesznych świąt – odpowiedział Riddle, elegancko wzruszając ramionami i popijając swoją herbatę. Zachowywał się tak, jakby to, co przed chwilą powiedział, było absolutnie normalne i wcale nie _przerażające._

Harry wiedział, że Tom wraz ze swoim ojcem nie obchodzą Bożego Narodzenia, odkąd pięć lat temu jego matka została zamordowana podczas wracania z późnych zakupów. Ale to było w porządku. Harry miał niezdrową fascynację swoim liderem i wyłapywał każdy szczegół, który go dotyczył. Poza tym wiedzieli o tym wszyscy członkowie ich grupy. Zaś sam Potter nigdy nikomu nie mówił o swojej apatii co do tych konkretnych świąt.

\- Skąd ten wniosek? – zapytał z pewnym podejrzeniem, bo szybciej pozwoli, by pochłonęło go piekło, niż zostawi w spokoju fakt, że ze wszystkich ludzi akurat Tom Riddle wie o jego prywatnym życiu. Każda wiedza, nawet pozornie tak nieszkodliwa, jak jego ignorancja wobec Bożego Narodzenia, w rękach tego konkretnego mężczyzny zamieniała się w niebezpieczną broń.

\- Z obserwacji – stwierdził niezobowiązująco Tom, chociaż jego ciemnoszare, inteligentne oczy ani na chwilę nie opuściły twarzy Harry’ego. Potter poruszył się niespokojnie, nie lubiąc kalkulacji ukrytej w tym spojrzeniu. Cisza przedłużała się, przerywana jedynie dźwiękami dobywającym się z telewizora. W końcu Tom wyprostował ramiona i zdawał się podjąć jakąś decyzję, opracować plan działania, bo jego twarz wykrzywiła się w przesłodzonym uśmiechu, a oczy zmrużyły, błyszcząc od emocji, chociaż Harry nie potrafił określić jakiej. - Dlaczego nie chcesz mi pomóc, Harry – wymruczał Riddle, nachylając się w jego stronę. Potter poczuł, jak po plecach spływa mu zimny pot. Miał złe przeczucia. – Przecież mnie _lubisz_ , prawda? – dokończył, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się, stając się ostrzejszy na końcach. Wyglądał jak kot, który złapał kanarka.

Harry za to zakrztusił się nieelegancko, czując, jak jego świat wiruje od zalewającej go paniki. Jego zauroczenie liderem było ściśle zachowaną tajemnicą, którą powierzył jedynie swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce. A miał pewność, że Hermiona nigdy w życiu nie zdradziłaby tak jego zaufania, nawet jeśli myślałaby, że robi to dla jego dobra. Bardzo dobrze wiedziała, że zbyt wiele razy został w ten sposób zraniony i po czymś takim nie mógłby jej ponownie zaufać. _Więc jak on...?_

\- Z obserwacji, Harry – powiedział gładko Tom, dokańczając jego myśli i sprawiając, że Harry spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi, przerażonymi oczami. Chciał po prostu uciec, schować się i nigdy więcej nie pokazywać się nikomu na oczy, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mógł się ruszyć. Wzrok Toma więził go na swoim miejscu, przyjmując każde jego drgnięcie, każdy ruch, nie pozwalając sobie niczego przegapić. Był jak zwinięty wąż gotowy do ataku, gdy jego ofiara zrobi choć jeden nierozważny ruch.

W tej chwili Harry był obfitą myszą serwowaną dziś na obiad.

\- Więc, jak będzie, Harry? – odezwał się ponownie Riddle, odchylając się na swoim miejscu, gdy był już pewien, że Harry nie zamierza mu nigdzie uciec. – Pomożesz mi?

Obaj wiedzieli, że była na to tylko jedna odpowiedź.

\- Tak.

\---

Harry siedział niewygodnie na miejscu pasażera w czarnej Toyocie Amos należącej do Toma, patrząc przez okno na mijający krajobraz. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad reakcją Toma, gdyby ten dowiedział się o jego uczuciach, pewien, że to nigdy nie nastąpi. Gdyby jednak to zrobił, prawdopodobnie nie przyszedłby mu na myśl emocjonalny szantaż, chociaż Bóg wiedział, że powinna to być jego pierwsza myśl. Wiedział przecież, że nieważne za jak grzecznego Tom chciał uchodzić, nie był dokładnie tym, co ludzie określali jako dżentelmena. Miał małą cierpliwość do innych, szczególnie do tych, których uważał za niegodnych swojego czasu. Był arogancki i manipulacyjny, chociaż jego charyzma pozwalała mu mieszać w głowach ludzi bez żadnych podejrzeń z ich strony. Stawiał siebie ponad wszystkimi, a Harry był prawie pewien, że ma w sobie coś z sadysty. I gdyby nie widział, jak... wycofany był mężczyzna po śmierci swojej matki, prawdopodobnie podejrzewałby, że ma do czynienia z psychopatą. Jednak ten żal, ten smutek i dominująca potrzeba zemsty nie mogły być udawane. A gdy tydzień później sprawca znalazł się na posterunku policji na skraju śmierci, przyznając się do wszystkich swoich zbrodni i śmiertelnie przerażony praktycznie żebrał o uwięzienie, Harry nie przegapił satysfakcji jasno płonącej w tych szarych oczach.

To chyba wtedy uświadomił sobie, że zakochał się w swoim liderze.

To mogło być dla niektórych dziwne, nienormalne i niesmaczne, ale ta poskręcana troska o najważniejszą osobę w życiu Toma, tak wielka, że prawie _śmiertelna_ , uwiodła Harry’ego, który nigdy nie zaznał czegoś podobnego.

Tom mógł być ostry na brzegach, nie do końca wpasowujący się w normy społeczne, ale  w końcu Harry nie był inny. Z tym że, gdzie Tom pragnął niezaprzeczalnej kontroli, Harry chciał tylko oddać się w ciepłe ręce i pozwolić sobie na ochronę. Oczywiście nic przesadnego. Nie był ze szkła i chyba dostałby białej gorączki, gdyby ktoś próbował go całkowicie ubezwłasnowolnić. Nie mniej nie przeczył, że chwilowe puszczenie sterów własnego życia i oddania go komuś innemu, byłoby miłą zmianą.

\- Jesteśmy. – Głos Riddle’a wyrwał go z rozmyślań, a Harry uświadomił sobie, że znajdują się na obrzeżach Londynu, przy parterowym domku o białych ścianach, wykończonych na krawędziach czerwonymi cegłami i stromym, czarnym dachu. Powoli wjechali na posesję przez żelazną bramę o fantazyjnym wzorze, zatrzymując się na żwirowym podjeździe kawałek dalej. Harry wysiadł z auta, zarzucając sportową torbę na ramię i rozglądając się wokół siebie z zachwyconym spojrzeniem. Frontowy ogród był dobrze utrzymany, chociaż pozostała w tym jakaś dzika swoboda, w przeciwieństwie do ogrodu ciotki Petunii, gdzie każde źdźbło trawy miało swoje miejsce. Z podjazdu prowadziły trzy ścieżki.

Jedna, grubsza po lewej stronie, kończyła się przy drzwiach garażu, który połączony był z główną posiadłością wyłącznie wąskim korytarzem. Wyglądał więc jak osobny budynek, chociaż wygląd zewnętrzny miał dostosowany do całej reszty. Jedyne co go różniło, to bluszcz wspinający się po jego bocznych ścianach, który w minimalnym stopniu oplatał również ściany przejścia pomiędzy dwoma budynkami.

Druga, wąska przeznaczona wyłącznie dla ludzi po prawej stronie, kierowała się do wierzby płaczącej stojącej w roku posesji, a następnie skręcającej i znikającej za rogiem budynku, prawdopodobnie prowadząc do tylnego ogrodu.

Trzecia zaś znajdowała się centralnie na wprost bramy i prowadziła do trzech schodków, stanowiących wejście na ganek, na którym znajdowała się bujana ławka z ramą w kolorze ciemnego brązu i wyłożona beżowymi poduszkami. Przed nią stał niewielki stolik kawowy, pasując kolorem do ramy ławki.

Chrząknięcie kazało mu oderwać spojrzenie od czegoś, co wydawało się być domem jego marzeń i skierować je na swojego towarzysza, który patrzył na niego kpiąco z uniesioną wysoko brwią. Harry przygryzł zmieszany wargę, wzruszając ramionami i lekko czerwieniejąc na policzkach. Nie zamierzał przepraszać.

\- Wejdźmy do środka – powiedział w końcu Tom, na szczęście nie komentując jego chwili zachwytu, za co Harry był wdzięczny. Riddle poprowadził ich na ganek i do ciężkich drzwi, które otworzył chwilę później wyciągniętym z kieszeni kluczem. Gdy weszli do środka, Potter przefrazował swoje uczucia.

Pieprzyć Riddle’a, od dziś ta posiadłość była jego nową miłością.

Prosto z wejścia wchodziło się na otwarte pomieszczenie, które wyraźnie podzielone było na kilka części.

Pierwsza strefa zajmująca lewy narożnik najbliższy drzwiom zajmował elegancki salon, w którym znajdowała się wyglądająca na wygodną, szara sofa z dwoma fotelami do kompletu, które otaczały w półkolu niski, drewniany stolik kawowy, pod którym leżał duży, puchaty, biały dywan. Na wprost miejsca wypoczynku wisiał na ścianie duży telewizor plazmowy, po którego obu stronach stały wysokie kolumny głośników. Część lewej ściany zajęta była regałem po brzegi wypełnionym książkami.

Za kanapą pozostawiony był fragment wolnego miejsca, robiący za prowizoryczny korytarz prowadzący do drzwi, które – jak przypuszczał Harry – były wewnętrznym przejściem do garażu. Tuż za nim ustawiony był drewniany stół o rzeźbionych w węże nogach, które zdawały się utrzymywać blat tylko dzięki sile swoich masywnych ciał. Nawet z odległości, w której stał, Harry mógł zobaczyć, z jaką precyzją zwierzęta zostały wykonane. Wokół stołu ustawiono sześć krzeseł obitych poduszkami w kolorze leśnej zieleni, która, jak po chwili przyglądania się zauważył Potter, pasowała kolorystycznie do oczu wystawiających kły węży.

Zaś w lewym, górnym rogu znajdowała się nowoczesna kuchnia z białymi szafkami o czarnych blatach i otwieranych na nacisk szufladami, odgrodzona od części jadalnej kolorystycznie dobraną wyspą, przy której stały dwa wysokie taborety. Na zewnętrznym końcu wyspy znajdowała się rura łącząca ją z sufitem i w której połowie umieszczona była okrągła, szklana półka, obramowana niewielkim płotkiem, który zapobiegał zsunięciu się z niej przedmiotów, które zostały tam położone.

Miejsce na wprost drzwi pozostało puste aż do drugiego końca pomieszczenia, gdzie w ścianie znajdowały się szklane drzwi prowadzące na taras i tylny ogród, którego tylko niewielki fragment Harry mógł podziwiać z miejsca, w którym stał.

Zaś po jego prawej stronie ciągnęła się ściana w połowie przerwana wąskim korytarzem, który jak przypuszczał, prowadził do reszty pomieszczeń w domu. Przy jej powierzchni ustawiony był czarny wieszak z wiszącym na nim parasolem i srebrna półka na buty, która częściowo była zajęta.

Całe pomieszczenie miało jednakową ciemnobrązową, panelową podłogę, która lśniła w sztucznym świetle padającym z fantazyjnego żyrandola, wiszącego na suficie. Żarówkę o ciepłym, żółtym świetle otaczały zaokrąglone pasy czarnego szkło podobnego tworzywa, które imitowały promienie słońca, bądź wzburzone, morskie fale. Na ich końcach zwisały diamenty w kształcie kropel wody, chociaż Harry nie wiedział, czy były prawdziwe, czy sztuczne. Modlił się o to drugie, bo znając jego szczęście, jakimś cudem udałoby mu się je zwalić, nawet jeśli bez drabiny nie miał szans ich dosięgnąć.

Ściany zaś były pokryte białą farbą, dodatkowo rozjaśniając i optycznie powiększając pomieszczenie.

\- Gdy skończysz już ślinić się na moją podłogę, chciałbym przejść do rzeczy – powiedział szyderczo Riddle, ściągając płaszcz i wieszając go na wieszaku. Harry spojrzał na niego gniewnie, ponieważ _nie ślinił się_ i również pozbył się swojej puchowej kurtki, dyskretnie sprawdzając, czy może jednak faktycznie to robił.

Nie robił. _Dupek._

Gdy obaj pozbyli się już zbędnych warstw odzieży oraz butów, Riddle zaprowadził go do części kuchennej, gestem ręki każąc zająć miejsce na jednym z taboretów przy wyspie. Harry zrobił to bez słowa, nie chcąc tracić energii na coś tak błahego, jak kłótnie o miejsce, w którym siedział. Kiedyś pewien mądry człowiek powiedział, by mądrze wybierać swoje bitwy. To nie była jedna z nich. Zresztą podobało mu się to miejsce.

\- Chciałbyś coś do picia? – zaproponował Tom, wzór dobrego wychowania i Harry może by się nabrał, gdyby właściwie nie został zmuszony, by tu przyjechać.

\- Woda wystarczy – odpowiedział krótko, uważnie obserwując ruchy swojego lidera, który wyciągnął z szafki dwie długie szklanki i napełnił je wodą mineralną wyciągniętą z lodówki. Harry skinął głową w podziękowaniu, gdy napój wylądował na blacie przed nim i biorąc ostrożny łyk, kątem oka obserwował Toma, który oparł się plecami o szafkę naprzeciwko niego i skrzyżował nogi w kostkach, patrząc na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek.

Harry szybko opuścił spojrzenie, wpatrując się w swoją szklankę z czerwonymi policzkami. Bo, Jezu, ukarajcie go za to, ale Riddle wyglądał jak seks na dwóch nogach i gdy ten patrzył na niego tym wzrokiem, po prostu nie mógł powstrzymać brudnych myśli.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w neutralnej ciszy, każdy zagłębiony w swoich własnych myślach.

\- Więc, co chciałbyś zmienić? – zapytał w końcu Harry, wzdychając cicho i unosząc wzrok na swojego towarzysza. Tom patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym odstawił szklankę na blat obok siebie i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Przede wszystkim chodzi o część z headmill – powiedział, patrząc na niego z powagą, którą często można było u niego zobaczyć, przy wyjaśnianiu swojej najnowszej wizji układu. Harry, mimo konsternacji, bo był to fragment Cedrica, skinął głową, informując, że wie, o której części mówi. – Przejście z 1990 do niego nie jest zbyt płynne, więc potrzebuję umieścić coś między nimi. Myślałem o 2000 i circle flares – wyjaśnił, a Harry poczuł, jak kiwa głową już w połowie wypowiedzi. Sam to zauważył, jednak nie było to jego miejsce, by zwracać uwagę na niedociągnięcia, więc siedział cicho. Zmarszczył jednak brwi, słysząc dalszy ciąg.

\- Cedric nie jest w stanie zrobić circle flares – przypomniał, patrząc dziwnie na swojego towarzysza, ponieważ był pewien, że Tom również zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Dlaczego więc zaproponował to rozwiązanie?

\- Jestem tego świadomy – potwierdził Riddle, nie opuszczając z niego swojego spojrzenia. Nie powiedział także nic więcej, tylko pogłębiając zmieszanie Harry’ego.

\- Więc dlaczego...? – zaczął z rozdrażnieniem, tylko po to, by jego wypowiedź została przerwana w połowie.

\- Ty potrafisz. – To nie było pytanie. Było to stwierdzenie wypowiedziane pewnym głosem osoby, która wie, że ma rację. I faktycznie, Tom się nie mylił. Harry potrafił zrobić zarówno 90’, 2000, circle flares, jak i headmill. Nie rozumiał jednak, co to miało do rzeczy, skoro to nie on...

Nie.

\- Nie – powiedział tym razem na głos, rozumiejąc w końcu, do czego zmierza Riddle, a także, dlaczego to do niego zwrócił się o pomoc. – Nie – powtórzył raz jeszcze mocniejszym głosem, utwierdzając się w swojej decyzji, jednocześnie wpatrując się błyszczącymi gniewnie oczami w stoickiego mężczyznę przed nim. – Nie zamierzam kraść Cedricowi jego solówki! – warknął, gdy Riddle nie powiedział ani słowa, tylko dalej wpatrywał się w niego z twarzą bez wyrazu. – Dobrze wiesz, że czekał na nią, odkąd dołączył do zespołu i nie mam zamiaru...!

\- Więc odejdź – przerwał mu szorstki głos, sprawiając, że zamilkł gwałtownie, rozszerzając oczy w szoku.

\- Słucham? – zapytał, nie mogąc uwierzyć we wypowiedziane słowa. Oczy Toma mogły zamrozić ogień.

\- Odejdź – powtórzył, prostując się na swoim miejscu i robiąc krok w jego stronę. – Nie potrzebujemy w zespole sentymentalnych tchórzy.

\- Ale... – próbował się wtrącić, panika zalewała jego ciało potężnymi falami. Zespół był dla niego wszystkim. Był jego marzeniem, odkąd pierwszy raz zobaczył go w telewizji, gdy miał jedenaście lat. Dołączenie do niego, było spełnieniem wszystkich jego snów, a teraz Riddle mówi mu, że ma odejść?

\- Nie ma żadnego „ale” – urwał jego marne tłumaczenia Tom, stając centralnie przed nim i opierając ramiona o blat wyspy, by zrównać ich pole widzenia. Teraz ich twarze były oddalone od siebie zaledwie o kilka centymetrów i Harry nie miał wątpliwości, że Riddle czuł jego przyśpieszony oddech na swojej skórze. – Robisz to, co ci każę. Zmieniasz pozycję na moje widzimisię i tracisz ją, gdy nie spełniasz oczekiwań. To bardzo proste i wiem, że grupa bardzo dobrze zdaje sobie sprawę z tych zasad. Dostosuj się albo odejdź.

\- Lucjusz... – podjął ostatnią próbę ratowania się, która jednak roztrzaskała się szybciej, niż szklana figurka rozbijająca się o ziemię.

\- Lucjusz pozwala mi samemu decydować o choreografiach i ludziach, którzy odgrywają w nich rolę i _jaką_ tę rolę mają – przerwał mu gładko Tom, jeszcze bardziej przybliżając do niego swoją twarz, tak że następną część szeptał prosto do jego ucha. – I dobrze zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie jesteś na tyle ważny, by sprzeciwił się mojej prośbie o wydalenie cię. – Zabolało. Czuł, jak jego serce krwawi, pocięte ostrymi krawędziami słów Riddle’a. Niestety wszystkie były prawdziwe. Nie był złym tancerzem, właściwie był jednym z lepszych w grupie, ale jego niechęć do wychylania się, bycia w centrum uwagi, sprawiła, że częściowo zastopował swoje umiejętności. Nie na tyle, by wyrzucić go z zespołu, ale na tyle, by zapewnić sobie komfort tylnego rzędu. Teraz tego żałował. Może gdyby od początku pokazywał, na co go stać, nie groziłoby mu opuszczenie grupy swoich marzeń.

\- Więc jak będzie, Harry? – zapytał Tom, oddalając się od niego i wracając na swoje stare miejsce, oparty biodrami o szafki. Potter nie podniósł głowy, więc nie widział uważnego spojrzenia, jakie ten na niego kierował. Mógł jednak poczuć, jak pali ono jego skórę, przedziera się przez jego mięśnie i spogląda prosto w jego wnętrzności, widząc całą gołą prawdę o nim samym.

\- Dobrze – powiedział w końcu cicho, dalej nie ważąc się spotkać wzrokiem ze swoim liderem. W głębi ducha przepraszał Cedrica za cały ten bałagan, chociaż nic z tego nie było jego winą.

\- Świetnie – rozległ się głos Riddle’a, przepełniony samozadowoleniem. Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści, w tej chwili _nienawidząc_ stojącego przed nim mężczyzny. A mimo to wiedział, że gdy tylko jego gniew opadnie, wróci do żałosnego wpatrywania się w niego, chłonąc jak gąbka informację o nim i _kochając_ każdą jego dobrą oraz złą cechę. Czasami brzydził się siebie, swojej słabości do tego mężczyzny. – Chodź za mną – rozkazał Tom, odpychając się biodrem od szafki i kierując się ku korytarzowi po prawej stronie mieszkania. Harry bez słowa powlókł się za nim, nie przejmując się mijanymi drzwiami i nie próbując zajrzeć do tych kilku otwartych, co robiłby, gdyby jego uczucia nie stanowiły dziwnej mieszanki złości, przygnębienia i rozczarowania.

W końcu zatrzymali się przy jednych z ostatnich drzwi, a wtedy Harry trochę otrzeźwiał. Ponieważ za nimi była prywatna sala do ćwiczeń Riddle’a. Niby nic specjalnego - ot jasny parkiet zrobiony ze specjalnego materiału, zapobiegającemu rysowaniu się podłogi i ściany w każdym miejscu zasłonięte przez duże lustra, tak że pomieszczenie zdawało się nigdy nie kończyć. W suficie symetrycznie zostały zainstalowane światła led, oświetlające pomieszczenie intensywnym, białym światłem. W jednym z rogów stał stolik z bumboxem na nim i stojakiem z płytami postawionym obok.

\- Wrócę za pięć minut. Za ten czas przebierz się i zacznij się rozgrzewać – rozkazał Tom, patrząc na niego przelotnie, po czym zniknął za drzwiami obok, które jak podejrzewał Harry, prowadziły do jego sypialni. Potter przez chwilę obserwował zamykające się drzwi kątem oka, czując, jak jego złość buzuje pod skórą, chociaż teraz nie wydawała się już skora do wybuchu. Wypuszczając powietrze nosem, przekroczył próg sali i zrzucając torbę przy bumboxie, wyciągnął z niej ciuchy na zmianę, zaczynając się przebierać w luźne, dresowe spodnie ze ściągaczami na kostkach i za duży o dwa rozmiary biały T-shirt. Nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu i już minutę później mocno wiązał sznurowadła swoich sportowych adidasów. Wstając z podłogi, podskoczył kilka razy, sprawdzając wiązania, po czym zadowolony z wyników kiwnął głową i zaczął przechodzić przez standardowy zestaw ćwiczeń, umożliwiający mu rozgrzanie wszystkich mięśni. Zakopując się w znajomą rutynę, pozwolił swoim myślą odpłynąć, nie zastanawiając się już nad poskręcanymi uczuciami do swojego lidera, czy poczuciu winy ściskającym mu serce, za każdym razem, gdy pomyślał o Cedricu. Teraz liczyło się wyłącznie jego ciało. Każdy zrobiony ruch, każde ciągnięcie mięśni, każdy przysiad, czy wyskok. Skupił się wyłącznie na fizycznych doznaniach, w końcu pozbywając się napięcia, które wiązało go, odkąd Tom Riddle przekroczył próg jego mieszkania. Był tak na tym skupiony, że dopiero, gdy podczas skłonu poczuł nacisk na plecy, zrozumiał, że jego lider powrócił do sali ćwiczeń. Nie powiedział nic jednak, przyciskając czoło do kolana, po chwili zmieniając nogę i ponownie przyjmując pomoc od Toma. Rozciągali się w ciszy przez kolejne piętnaście minut, czasami naciskając na siebie, pomagając sobie w ćwiczeniach. W końcu po sali rozeszło się głośne klaśnięcie, a Harry automatycznie zareagował na to, stając w swobodnej pozie i kierując swoją uwagę na lidera. Riddle nie krzyczał, chociaż zwykle nie musiał, ponieważ jego głos potrafił się nieść nawet w głośnej sali, ale na próbach klaśnięcie pozwalało mu na szybkie skoncentrowanie uwagi grupy na jego osobie, bez potrzeby powtarzania instrukcji kilka razy.

\- Pamiętasz kroki solówki? – zapytał Tom, jego głos nie wyrażał żadnych emocji. Teraz nie był mężczyzną gotowym wykorzystać uczucia swojego kolegi do zmuszenia go, by ten wykonał jego rozkazy. Nie, teraz był liderem żądającym posłuszeństwa, a każdy bunt byłby surowo karany. Był królem, gdzie reszta robiła za poddanych. Lalkarzem ze zgrają marionetek. Harry rozumiał tę zmianę, dobrowolnie pozwalając przyczepić sobie druciki, by mężczyzna mógł kierować każdym jego ruchem, ufając, że ten zrobi to z doskonałą precyzją i gracją. Do tej pory nigdy się nie zawiódł.

\- Od indian step do flo freeze – potwierdził. Każdy w grupie miał za zadanie zapamiętać kroki do każdej części występu, nawet jeśli nie było to ich miejsce, by je wykonać. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, co stanie się z odpowiedzialnym za nie tancerzem i komu przypadnie rola zastąpienia go. Riddle aprobująco skinął głową, a Harry przeklął w myślach, dumę brzęczącą mu w żołądku, jak stado motyli.

\- Zatańcz to. Na razie bez zmian – rozkazał Tom, podchodząc do bumboxa i wybierając jedną z płyt, włożył ją do odtwarzacza. Harry rozpoznał początek mixu przygotowanego do ich układu, nim mężczyzna przewinął muzykę do odpowiedniego fragmentu. – Trzy. Dwa. Jeden. Już! – Gdy padł sygnał, Potter przystąpił do wykonywania kroków, które znał jak własną rękę. Niestety był to dość szybki kawałek, a jemu zajmowało zbyt wiele czasu, na zastanawianie się nad kolejnym ruchem, więc gdzieś w połowie przestał nadążać za muzyką. Nie przerwał jednak, wiedząc, że Tom, chociaż zdegustowany usterkami, byłby absolutnie wściekły, gdyby się zatrzymał. W końcu zastygł w pozycji flo freeze, a muzyka została wyłączona.

\- Za wolno. Jeszcze raz – padł bezwzględny rozkaz. Harry wrócił do pozycji wyjściowej, przekręcając głową raz w jedną raz w drugą stronę, po czym skinął, wyrażając swoją gotowość. Tom przewinął nagranie i nacisnął play. – Trzy. Dwa. Jeden. Już!

Tym razem poszło mu trochę lepiej, chociaż dalej nie idealnie.

– Jeszcze raz! – Przecierając brzegiem koszulki kropelki potu, które osiadły mu na czole, ustawił się w pozycji i czekał na sygnał. – Trzy. Dwa. Jeden. Już!

\---

Trwało to godzinę, ale w końcu zaczął wykonywać ruchy automatycznie, nie musząc się wpierw nad nimi zastanawiać. Jego koszulka przesiąkła potem, a on oddychał trochę ciężej niż na początku, ale to było nic w porównaniu, do zalewającej go satysfakcji, gdy Tom obdarzył go aprobującym spojrzeniem i w końcu opuścił swoje miejsce przy bumboxie, podchodząc do niego w kilku, długich krokach.

\- Było dobrze. Jeszcze kilka powtórzeń i mógłbyś polegać wyłącznie na pamięci mięśniowej – powiedział, gdy stanął metr przed nim. Harry otarł czoło ręką, kiwając głową. – Potrzebujemy jednak, byś nauczył się nowej wersji choreografii, więc to, co mamy na tę chwilę wystarczy. Pokaże ci teraz zmiany, które chcę wprowadzić. Masz patrzeć i zapamiętywać. Później powtórzysz to na sucho, a jak będę pewien, że potrafisz zrobić to bezbłędnie, dołączymy muzykę. – Harry ponownie skinął głową, z uwagą wsłuchując się w instrukcje. Nie powinno to być zbyt trudne, szczególnie że Tom już wcześniej powiedział mu jakie zmiany chce wprowadzić. – Idź do odtwarzacza, a gdy dam ci znać, włączysz muzykę.

Potter zrobił, jak mu kazano i po kilku rozciągnięciach Riddle kiwnął mu głową. Wciskając play, obserwował, jak Tom z płynnością przechodzi przez kolejne kroki, rejestrując każdą zmianę w dotychczasowym układzie, chociaż nie pragnął niczego innego, jak tylko móc bez końca wpatrywać się w ten pokaz jedności z muzyką. W końcu zbyt szybko niż Harry by pragnął, Riddle zakończył solówkę na flo freeze, a on zastopował muzykę.

\- Co zmieniłem? – zapytał Tom, gdy tylko ponownie stanął na nogi, poprawiając czarą bokserkę, którą miał na sobie i szare dresy o podobnym kroju, co te należące do Harry’ego. Potter podszedł do niego, dając sobie chwilę na zachwycanie się umięśnioną figurą lidera, nim zaczął wymieniać zauważone przez siebie zmiany.

\- To, co mówiłeś wcześniej. Dodałeś 2000 i circle flares między 90’, a headmill. Zmieniłeś także footwork w czwartym kroku na Peter Pan i dodałeś knee drop przed halo – zakończył, raczej pewien swoich obserwacji. Chwilę później zostały one potwierdzone przez ostre kiwnięcie głowy i minimalne wygięcie kącika ust ku górze. Harry poczuł, jak przyjemny dreszcz wstrząsa jego ciałem. Zawsze obserwował, jak Tom w ten sposób nagradza kogoś, kto wykonał dobrą robotę, ale nigdy nie był na odbierającym końcu tego spojrzenia. Czuł, jak miękną mu kolana.

\- Zgadza się. Teraz pokaż, czy potrafisz zastosować wiedzę w praktyce – padło, a Harry poczuł, że chęć zaimponowania liderowi rośnie w jego piersi. Zrobił więc to, co kazał Tom - raz, drugi, trzeci, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna pozwalając iść sobie na całość. Wsłuchując się w melodię rozbrzmiewającą wyłącznie w jego głowie, połączył się z nią tak, że wkrótce stanowili jedność. Przy piątym „jeszcze raz!” została włączona prawdziwa muzyka, ale Harry’emu nie zrobiło to żadnej różnicy. Po prostu zsynchronizował się z nią, płynąc z jej brzmieniem i wkładając całe swoje serce w wykonywane kroki. Toprock, power moves, drop, footwork i freeze. Powtórz, zamień, pomiń jedno. W jego głowie była jedna, wielka pustka. W końcu muzyka ucichła i nie zagrała ponownie, a Harry opadł na nogi, opierając dłonie o kolana i dysząc ciężko. Nie wiedział, jak długo tańczył, ale patrząc po jego stanie, zgadywał, że musiało to być około półtora godziny. Pot kapał mu z grzywki, zostawiając okrągłe plamy na podłodze, które jednak szybko wysychały. Jego koszulka niewygodnie kleiła się do przemoczonych pleców, a jego nogi drżały z przemęczenia. A mimo to był szczęśliwy i chociaż zabrakło mu fizycznej energii, wewnątrz czuł się _żywy_ jak nigdy wcześniej.

\- Harry. – Twardy głos kazał mu zamarznąć w miejscu, wstrzymując powietrze, przez co jego płuca piekły. Powoli wyprostował się, oddychając głęboko, a jego pierś falowała z niepokoju. Zrobił coś źle? Nie był wystarczająco dobry? Czy chociaż dawał z siebie wszystko, nie spełniał standardów Toma? Czy się mylił? Paniczne myśli przelatywały mu przez głowę, głośno szumiąc w uszach. Czuł, że żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak zdenerwowany. Nie, w wieku ośmiu lat, gdy dowiedział się, że ma żyjącą rodzinę, która go nie chciała. Nie, gdy jako jedenastolatek prawie wpadł pod samochód. Nie, gdy stał przed komisją, która miała zdecydować, czy nadaje się do Tenebris – czy jest wystarczająco dobry, by spełnić swoje marzenie. Ale teraz, stojąc pod tym zimnym spojrzeniem, czuł się z powrotem, jak mały chłopczyk. Rozczarowany samym sobą, smutny i przerażony, bo _ponownie_ nie był wystarczająco dobry dla opiekunek sierocińca i już _nie wiedział, co jeszcze miał zrobić._ Chciał być jak inne dzieci. Otrzymywać od pani Clow dumne uśmiechy i uściski od pani Svensson, ale to się nigdy nie stało, a on nie wiedział, nie miał pojęcia, co robi _źle._ Nie wiedział, _dlaczego_ był inny. To złamało jego zaufanie do dorosłych i czuł, że ta chwila była podobna. Wystarczy jedno słowo Toma, a on opadnie niezdolny do ruchu, ponieważ marionetka bez drutów jest po prostu zwyczajną kukłą

W końcu – zaledwie minutę później, ale dla Harry’ego czuła się ona jak godziny, dni, tygodnie, _lata_ – Tom odezwał się ponownie.

\- Mniemam, że pamiętasz reguły naszej grupy, które zostały ci przedstawione jako nowemu członkowi? – zapytał chłodno, chociaż w tym pytaniu czaił się rozkaz, którego Harry nie przegapił. Napiął się, obserwując, jak lider zbliża się do niego drapieżnym krokiem.

\- Zawsze dąż do perfekcji, dawaj z siebie sto procent i więcej, a gdy zaczniesz obniżać nasz poziom, wylecisz – wyrecytował z pamięci, doskonale pamiętając, jak słuchał tych słów wypełniony ulgą i szczęściem, bo zdał, dostał się do Tenebris! Miał ochotę skakać, śmiejąc się radośnie i przytulić komisję, dziękując im za przyjęcie go, ale stalowe oczy Lucjusza – opiekuna i menadżera Tenebris – i jego zamknięta twarz trzymały go w ryzach.

\- Więc powiedz mi dlaczego – wymruczał Tom, stając kilka kroków przed nim – złamałeś dwie z nich? – Harry poczuł, jak gula narasta mu w gardle, jego serce panicznie obija się o żebra, a kropla potu nieprzyjemnie spływa wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

\- J-ja... – zaczął, jąkając się. Nie wiedział, co miał powiedzieć. Chciał tylko paść na kolana i _błagać_ Riddle’a, by nie wyrzucał go z grupy.

\- Och, tak. _Ty_ – przerwał mu Tom, nadal tak niesamowicie gładko. Zwodniczo spokojnie, chociaż Harry wiedział, że tam kryje się _coś._ Nie wiedział tylko _co_. Złość? Obrzydzenie? Każde z nich kłuło go prosto w serce. – Obyś miał dobre wytłumaczenie na stopowanie swoich umiejętności – wypluł Riddle, tracąc swoją spokojną maskę. Harry zesztywniał, nie chcąc pozwolić wzrosnąć swojej nadziei, ale może – tylko może – nie miał kłopotów.

 _A przynajmniej niezbyt wielkich_ – poprawił się wewnętrznie, obserwując ściągnięte w gniewną linię brwi mężczyzny.

– _Więc?_ – Padło ostre polecenie, a Harry wzdrygnął się ze wstydu, bo nieważne jak bardzo by myślał żadne logiczne wytłumaczenie, nie przyszło mu do głowy. A wiedział, że Tom nie zaakceptuje czegoś w stylu „wstydziłem się” lub „wolałem pozostać z tyłu”. Byli jego marionetkami, a one nie miały nic do powiedzenia, gdy chodziło o ich taniec.

Przygryzł wargę, odwracając głowę, nie mając śmiałości spojrzeć na Toma, wiedząc, że dla mężczyzny jego działania były synonimem przyznania się do winy.

\- Tak właśnie myślałem – nadeszło chłodne stwierdzenie, a Harry z napięciem czekał, aż opadnie drugi but. – Porozmawiamy jednak o twojej karze po konkursie – usłyszał, a jego głowa gwałtownie wystrzeliła w kierunku lidera, który spojrzał prosto w jego rozszerzone oczy. Przez chwilę patrzył na niego bez wyrazu, ale w końcu chłodna maska stopiła się z jego oblicza, a na twarz wpłynął uśmiech, który miał w sobie trochę za dużo zębów, upodabniając mężczyznę do rekina. – Gratuluję, Harry – wymruczał. – Masz swoją solówkę. – Wraz z tymi słowami, ramiona Harry’ego opadły z ulgi, a jego usta wykrzywiły się w szerokim uśmiechu. Resztkami sił powstrzymał się przed skoczeniem na Riddle’a i pocałowaniu go, pewien, że nie zostałoby to dobrze przyjęte.

Nie wiedział, jak długo pozostali w tej pełnej zadowolenia chwili, ale w pewnym momencie coś w wyrazie Riddle’a się zmieniło. Stało się trochę bardziej rozbawione, trochę bardziej drażniące, a Harry poczuł, że od razu staje się ostrożniejszy.

\- Diggory będzie zadowolony – wymruczał, a jego oczy błyszczały sadystyczną uciechą, gdy szczęka Pottera opadła w zmieszaniu, a zielone oczy ukazywały wewnętrzny harmider.

\- Co? – wydukał w końcu Harry.

Tom w odpowiedzi posłał mu uśmieszek.

\---

\- Mówi się „słucham”, a nie „co” – poprawił go Tom, a Harry mimo szoku, poczuł, jak nadyma się z oburzenia.

\- Nie zaczynaj z tym znowu! – krzyknął, wyrzucając ręce do góry, chcąc w jakimś stopniu rozładować frustrację. Z irytacją obserwował, jak twarz Toma skręca się w rozbawieniu.

\- Z czym, Harry? – zapytał Riddle, udając niewinność, chociaż uśmieszek na jego ustach go zdradzał.

\- Z tym... poprawianiem mnie! – warknął. Jezu, czuł się jak cholerna dziewczyna! Jeszcze chyba nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie przeszedł tak szybkich zmian humoru w zaledwie kilka godzin. Winił Riddle’a, tego dupka. – Nie mam pięciu lat!

\- Prawie udało ci się mnie nabrać – nadeszło kpiące, a Harry wykorzystał resztkę sił, by powstrzymać się przed uderzeniem mężczyzny prosto w ten zbyt idealny nos.

\- Ty...! – zaczął, ale zatrzymał się, oddychając głęboko, starając się zapanować nad temperamentem. Nie powinien dawać wciągać się w gierki Toma. Nie dość, że prawdopodobieństwo, że wyjdzie z nich zwycięsko, jest nie większe niż trzydzieści procent, to jeszcze nie otrzyma odpowiedzi na pytanie, które tak nagląco odbijało się echem w jego głowie. – Co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc, że Cedricowi się to spodoba? – wysyczał, mrużąc oczy i starając się ignorować, jak jego serce bije gwałtownie na tak bliską obecność swojego obiektu uwielbienia.

Głupie, zdradzieckie serce!

Rysy Toma przeobraziły się w szyderczy obraz niewinności, a sam mężczyzna nawet przyłożył rękę do piersi, jakby próbując zmniejszyć ciężar poczucia winy, którego oczywiście nie odczuwał.

Pieprzona królowa dramatu.

\- Nie mówiłem ci? – zapytał, a jego głos pełen był przejęcia i skruchy, chociaż to wszystko było zbyt wyeksponowane, by być prawdziwe. Harry warknął na niego, jak dzikie zwierzę, nie doceniając teraz tego przedstawienia, chociaż Toma jego działania zdawały się tylko rozbawić. – Diggory dzwonił do mnie dziś rano. Spadł ze schodów i złamał nogę. Niestety nie będzie mógł wziąć udziału w Chorus Certamine, ale Harry Potter z naszej grupy powinien móc go dobrze zastąpić – powiedział, uśmiechając się słodko, prześmiewczo pozwalając mu na zrozumienie sytuacji i nic nie robiąc sobie z jego gniewu.

\- Chcesz mi więc powiedzieć, że to Cedric kazał ci do mnie przyjechać, bo sam nie będzie mógł zatańczyć? – wysyczał Harry, czując, jak drży mu powieka. Już sam zresztą nie wiedział, czy czuje się bardziej zirytowany, bo został tak zmanipulowany, czy odczuwał ulgę, bo w końcu nie wygryzł Cedrica z solówki, na którą ten tak długo czekał. Prawdopodobnie było to i jedno i drugie, chociaż im dłużej wpatrywał się w uśmieszek Toma, tym irytacja powoli wygrywała.

\- Tak, dokładnie to powiedziałem – przyznał Riddle i z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego dla Harry’ego powodu jego głos wypełniony był samozadowoleniem. Tego było dla Pottera za dużo.

\- Ty dupku! – wrzasnął, przybliżając się do Toma, tak że dzieliło ich jedynie kilka centymetrów i wbił palec w jego mostek. – Jesteś skończonym gnojkiem, rozumiesz mnie?! Nie robi się czegoś takiego ludziom! Masz pojęcie, jak ja się czułem?! Jezu, w tej chwili tak cię nienawidzę, że mógłbym cię uderzyć! – warczał, nawet samemu nie zdając sobie do końca sprawy, co mówi. Po prostu chciał się pozbyć gniewu przepływającego przez jego nerwy. Trwało to jeszcze przez kilka sekund, a gdy zrobił przerwę na zaczerpnięcie oddechu, Riddle gładko wciął mu się w słowo.

\- Aww, ale myślałem, że mnie kochasz! – krzyknął, wydymając wargę, chociaż jego oczy błyszczały złośliwie. Harry cofnął się o krok, jakby został uderzony, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, jak u sarny. W jednej chwili przeszedł od złości do szoku, który jednak szybko przerodził się w zranienie.

Gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę ze swoich uczuć, wiedział, że nigdy nie zostaną odwzajemnione, ale żywił nadzieję, że w końcu mu przejdzie. Jednak z biegiem lat, uczucie tylko się pogłębiało, a on zrozumiał, że to nie będzie takie łatwe. Obserwował więc z cienia, w nocy dręczony przez mary ich wspólnego życia. Hermiona wielokrotnie powtarzała mu, by porozmawiał o tym z Tomem, ale on zbyt mocno bał się odrzucenia. Bał się zobaczyć obrzydzenie w tych szarych oczach. A teraz jego wszystkie koszmary zdawały się spełniać. Mężczyzna dowiedział się o jego uczuciach i nie dość, że ich nie odwzajemniał, to jeszcze kpił z nich, nie przejmując się jego krwawiącym sercem.

Właściwie nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

Więc chociaż teraz skulił defensywnie ramiona, a cała jego postawa okazywała jego smutek, nie spuścił wzroku z tego przeszywającego spojrzenia.

\- Może i robię – powiedział cicho, oplatając się ramionami w pasie, chcąc zapewnić sobie jakieś złudzenie komfortu. Kpiące rozczarowanie na twarzy Riddle’a dawno już znikło, zastąpione przez chłodną maskę, której Harry tak nienawidził, a która teraz była mu wyjątkowo na rękę. Wszystko było lepsze niż obrzydzenie. – Tak, zakochałem się w tobie, chociaż Bóg jeden wie dlaczego. Jesteś aroganckim sukinsynem, który nie dba o innych. Manipulujesz i ranisz ludzi dla zabawy. Masz siebie za kogoś lepszego, chociaż pod koniec dnia jesteś taki sam, jak reszta z nas. Jesz to, co my. Śpisz tak, jak my. Krwawisz krwią, która utrzymuje cię przy życiu _tak jak cała reszta._ A mimo to... – jego głos załamał się na chwilę, nim ponownie nie udało mu się zebrać odwagi; oblicze Toma niczego nie przedstawiało – ...zakochałem się w tobie.

Gdy jego ostatnie słowa rozbrzmiały, Harry poczuł się lżejszy. Jakby coś naprawdę ciężkiego zostało zdjęte z jego serca. Może teraz, gdy już nie będzie ciążyło nad nim to wyznanie, uda mu się przejść przez jego uczucia i znaleźć sobie kogoś, z kim będzie mógł ułożyć sobie życie. Na pewno nie od razu, ale może z czasem...

Przez chwilę stali w ciszy, ale gdy Tom nie ukazał żadnej reakcji na jego słowa, Potter westchnął ciężko i cicho przemknął do swojej torby. Nie tracąc czasu na przebieranie się, zarzucił ją sobie na ramię i po raz ostatni spoglądając na swojego lidera, wycofał się z pomieszczenia. Czując, jak jego wizja mgli się od zbierających się w oczach łez, przeszedł korytarzem do otwartej części mieszkania, nie pozwalając sobie na wylanie ani jednej. I tak już wystarczająco ośmieszył się przed Tomem, nie potrzebował do tego upokorzenia, pochodzącego z płakania jak nastolatka ze złamanym sercem. Parsknął cicho pod nosem, bo faktycznie miał złamane serce. Chociaż nie był nastolatkiem ani dziewczyną. Jezu, musiał się pospieszyć, bo jego myśli zaczynały brzmieć histerycznie.

Włożył buty, nie kwapiąc się wiązaniem ich i chwycił w rękę kurtkę, mając zamiar ubrać ją dopiero, gdy ten dom zniknie z jego oczu. Nie myślał teraz o tym, że nie wie, gdzie tak naprawdę jest, ani w którą stronę powinien się udać, by wrócić do miasta. Nie wiedział, czy w okolicy znajduje się jakiś przystanek, albo jak długa czeka go droga. Otworzył drzwi, widząc powoli opadające płatki śniegu wyróżniające się na ciemnym niebie, gdy nagle na drewnianej powierzchni pojawiła się blada dłoń o długich palcach, która silnym pchnięciem zatrzasnęła wyjście, wiążąc go między drzwiami, a jej właścicielem.

\- Czy pozwoliłem ci odejść? – rozległ się za nim warkot pełen skrytych emocji. Harry zamknął oczy, przyciskając czoło do drewnianej powierzchni przed nim, pytając w myślach, czym zasłużył na taką karę. Po prostu chciał w tej chwili zostać sam.

\- Puść mnie, Tom, proszę – skomlał, powstrzymując płacz, a jego głos załamywał się w niektórych miejscach, wskaźnik jego poszarpanych uczuć. Wiedział, że w tej chwili ukazywał mężczyźnie swoją słabość – coś, czego Tom nienawidził – ale nie obchodziło go to. Był smutny, zraniony i chciał tylko wrócić do swojego mieszkania, zakopać się w ochronnym kokonie z koców i pozwolić sobie na rozpadnięcie się, by następnego dnia, móc chociaż udawać, że nic się nie stało, że wszystko z nim w porządku. – _Proszę_ – powtórzył cicho, błagalnie, gdy zza jego pleców nie dobiegł żaden dźwięk.

\- I powiedz mi – odezwał się w końcu Tom, jego głos miał w sobie jakąś ciemną emocję, chociaż Harry w swoim stanie nie potrafił określić jaką – dlaczego miałbym to robić?

Między nimi zapanowała cisza. Harry nie wiedział, czego mężczyzna od niego oczekiwał, ale co miał odpowiedzieć na takie pytanie? „Ponieważ cię o to proszę”? „Ponieważ nie możesz mną rządzić”? Obaj wiedzieli, że żadne z nich nie przyniosłoby oczekiwanej reakcji. Tom nie dbał o jego pragnienia, a on mimowolnie podpisał pewnego rodzaju pakt niewoli, gdy tylko dołączył do Tenebris i tylko umocnił go, poprzez zakochanie się w mężczyźnie.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? – zapytał pustym głosem, podnosząc powieki i wpatrując się zmęczonym wzrokiem w swoje buty. Jego łzy wyschły, chociaż serce dalej nieznośnie bolało i wiedział, że jeszcze długo nie przestanie. – Co ja ci takiego zrobiłem? – zażądał słabo, natychmiast tego żałując. Nie chciał znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Póki tego nie robił, mógł bez poczucia winy użalać się nad sobą, złoszcząc się na Riddle’a za takie wykpiwanie jego uczuć. Gdyby poznał powód – jakikolwiek by on nie był – może nie byłby w stanie tego robić.

W następnej chwili palce wbiły się w jego ramię, a on został gwałtownie odwrócony. Zamrugał oszołomiony, gdy jego plecy uderzyły o drzwi, a podbródek został uniesiony do góry przez wymagającą, ale zaskakująco delikatną dłoń. Niepewnie spojrzał w te burzowe oczy, które teraz były pociemniałe z frustracji i czegoś jeszcze, czego nie mógł rozpoznać.

\- Co... – zaczął, ale mocniejszy chwyt na jego brodzie kazał mu się uciszyć.

\- Pytasz, co mi zrobiłeś? – wysyczał Tom, jego głos pełen był złości i... zmieszania? Harry nie bardzo rozumiał to ostatnie, ale ostrożnie obserwował swojego lidera, w każdej chwili gotów odeprzeć potencjalny atak. – Wszedłeś do mojego życia z tą swoją głową z ptasim gniazdem na niej i błyszczącymi jak szmaragdy zielonymi oczami. Byłeś _przeciętny_ , a jednak Lucjusz cały czas upierał się, że jest w tobie coś specjalnego. Więc obserwowałem cię i w końcu zacząłem cię poznawać. I w każdej chwili – paradoksalnie – byłem coraz bardziej zmieszany. Nie wyróżniałeś się niczym, a jednak dostałeś się do naszej grupy. Byłeś przyjacielski, a jednak zdawałeś się stronić od ludzi. Byłeś naiwny, _a jednak_ nie ufałeś łatwo. Stałeś się tajemnicą, zagadką, którą musiałem rozwikłać, ale im więcej odkrywałem, tym więcej miałem pytań. Aż w końcu zacząłem wyczekiwać prób, nie dla tańca, ale dlatego, że mogłem cię na nich zobaczyć. Zacząłem uczuciowo w ciebie inwestować. Zacząłem się _troszczyć_ , mimo że po śmierci mojej matki obiecałem sobie, że już nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię. Więc Potter, to _ty_ wyjaśnij mi, co zrobiłeś! – zażądał Tom gniewnie, wbijając paznokcie w miękkie ciało pod jego palcami. Wbrew pozorom nie drżał, a jego głos – chociaż przepełniony złością – pozostał przez cały czas spokojny.

Harry słuchał jego wywodu z coraz bardziej rozszerzającymi się oczami, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszał. Tom... troszczył się o niego? Nie mógł się doczekać, aż go zobaczy? Brzmiało to, jak coś z jego snów i przez chwilę nie śmiał wierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Ale pieczenie paznokci łamiących jego skórę, upewniło go, że nie śpi.

Gula w jego gardle nie pozwoliłaby mu na wykrztuszenie słowa, nawet jeśli wiedziałby, co odpowiedzieć na żądanie Riddle’a, więc nie myśląc o tym za dużo, uniósł ręce i zaciskając je na ramionach Toma, podniósł się na palcach i rozbił ich usta w pocałunku, chcąc przekazać tym działaniem, wszystkie dręczące go uczucia. Swoją troskę i opiekę. Swoją desperację i szczęście. Swoją _miłość._

Tom oddał pocałunek z równym zaangażowaniem, puszczając jego brodę i w zamian chwytając jego biodra w stalowym uścisku.

Ich zęby stukały o siebie, a języki wirowały w dzikim tańcu. To nie było delikatne ani romantyczne, ale dla Harry’ego było idealnie. Bo w końcu – _w końcu!_ – miał te cienkie wargi na swoich, a twarde ciało było przyciśnięte do jego własnego i teraz świat mógłby się zacząć rozpadać, a on nawet by tego nie zauważył, za bardzo pochłonięty własną przyjemnością.

Gdy wreszcie rozpadli się z braku powietrza, jego wargi mrowiły przyjemnie, a on dyszał, jak po ciężkim treningu. Oddech Toma również był przyśpieszony, chociaż bardziej opanowany niż jego. Ich oczy zamknięte były na sobie, chłonąc wszystko, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło.

\- Co ty ze mną robisz... – wyszeptał Tom, nim ponownie połączył ich usta. Tym razem pocałunek był spokojniejszy, chociaż nie mniej namiętny. Ich usta ocierały się o siebie w zmysłowej pieszczocie, a ręce błądziły po rozgrzanych ciałach, nie wiedząc, gdzie mogą spocząć. W końcu Harry zacisnął swoje dłonie we włosach Toma, przyciskając mężczyznę bliżej siebie, chcąc poczuć _więcej._ Jęknął, gdy silne ramiona oplotły go w pasie, mocniej przybliżając go do lidera, a zwinny język utorował sobie drogę do jego ust, poznając każdy ich zakamarek. W końcu oderwali się od siebie, chociaż żaden z nich nie wyraził chęci oddalenia się o krok. Ich usta połączone były cienką nitką ich pomieszanej śliny, która jednak pękła w następnym momencie. Zamknięte na sobie oczy wyrażały przepływające przez nich emocje, chociaż raz całkowicie otwarte, nieukryte za żadnymi maskami.

\- T-Tom – wyjąkał Harry, oblizując dolną wargę, nie mogąc znieść, jak te szare oczy patrzą na niego z takim pożądaniem i zaborczością. Tom wydał dźwięk prosto z gardła, niepokojąco przypominający wilcze warczenie, nim schylił głowę, zaczynając ssać i lizać kolumnę jego szyi. Harry zajęczał, przymykając oczy i odchylając na bok głowę, chcąc ułatwić mężczyźnie dostęp, z czego ten skwapliwie skorzystał. Tom ssał, lizał i przygryzał bladą skórę pod jego ustami, smakując ją i naznaczając. Tworząc mokrą ścieżkę od miejsca, gdzie szyja Harry’ego łączyła się z ramieniem do wrażliwego miejsca za uchem, Tom pociągnął zębami skórę ucha. Słysząc skowyt dobiegający z ust Harry’ego, polizał małżowinę jego ucha ni to w przeprosinach, ni to z większą chęcią droczenia się.

\- _Tom_ – zaskomlał Harry, a jego potrzebujący głos powędrował prosto do pachwiny Riddle’a.

\- Mój – warknął zaborczo Tom, wzmacniając swój uścisk na drobnym mężczyźnie w jego ramionach. W następnej chwili Harry nie wiedział jak ani kiedy, ale jego plecy zostały przyciśnięte do drzwi, a jego nogi oplatały smukłą talię lidera. Jego usta ponownie zostały zaatakowane przez starszego mężczyznę, a ręce Toma przeniosły swój uścisk na jego uda tuż pod tyłkiem, dodatkowo go przytrzymując. Mrucząc w pocałunku, zaplótł ręce za szyją Riddle’a i skopał z nóg buty, które upadły z cichym stukotem obok jego dawno zapomnianej torby, która musiała zsunąć mu się z ramienia, gdy po raz pierwszy rzucił się na Toma.

Harry odrzucił głowę do tyłu, uderzając nią o drewnianą powierzchnię drzwi, nie przejmując się, nie zauważając niewielkiego błysku bólu, ponieważ Tom przycisnął do siebie ich biodra i _o Jezu, niech on nie przestaje!_

\- Mój – nadeszło ponowne roszczenie, ale Harry nie miał nic przeciwko. Jęcząc, zacieśnił swój uchwyt na włosach drugiego mężczyzny, przyciągając jego twarz do swojej szyi, bo to, co robił on na niej z językiem, powinno być zakazane.

\- Twój – wysapał, gotów w tej chwili zgodzić się nawet na sprzedanie duszy, o ile oznaczało to, że mógł zatrzymać tę chwilę na zawsze. Tom zamruczał zadowolony, nagradzając go długim liźnięciem wzdłuż jego szyi, na końcu ssąc kawałek skóry tuż za uchem.

\- Mój – potwierdził Tom nieco mniej gwałtownie, chociaż równie zaborczo, co ostatnio. Pozostawiając w końcu bladą szyję, na której powoli zaczęły tworzyć się czerwone ślady jego ukąszeń, Tom oparł czoło o czoło Harry’ego, patrząc prosto w te szmaragdowe oczy, których źrenice były teraz rozszerzone z powodu pożądania, które przepływało przez ciało ich właściciela. – Kochaj się ze mną, Harry – wymruczał po części nakłaniająco, a po części rozkazująco.

Oczy Pottera rozszerzyły się, a po jego kręgosłupie przebiegł dreszcz przyjemności.

\- Tak – wysapał, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jego wszystkie sny miały się spełnić. I nawet jeśli po wszystkim zostanie odłożony na boczny tor, wiedział, że on sam nie będzie niczego żałował. Wolał cierpieć, wiedząc, jak to jest się czuć kochanym przez Toma, niż nigdy nie zaznać przyjemności z jego rąk. – Tak. Tak! Jezu, _tak!_

Tom nie potrzebował żadnego innego potwierdzenia. Poprawiając na nim swój uchwyt, oderwał go od drzwi i stanowczym krokiem skierował się ku swojej sypialni. Harry zawinięty na nim jak panda schylił głowę i pomrukując, zaczął zostawiać własne ślady na smukłej szyi lidera. Krok Riddle’a zachwiał się prawie niezauważalnie, gdy słodkie usta zassały kawałek jego skóry, a następnie przyśpieszył, chcąc się jak najszybciej dostać do pokoju z łóżkiem. Ponieważ jeśli zabierze to zbyt dużo czasu, obawiał się, że w końcu nawet ściana będzie wystarczająco wygodna.

Harry całkowicie poświęcając się naznaczaniu szyi swojego ukochanego, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy dotarli do sypialni. Dopiero gdy został oderwany od ciepłego ciała i rzucony na miękki materac, zdał sobie sprawę z tego drobnego faktu.

Nie, żeby stanowił on dla niego jakąś różnicę.

Mamrocząc coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, wydął wargę, dąsając się i z wyrzutem spojrzał na Toma, który stał w nogach łóżka, przyglądając mu się pociemniałymi oczami. Jednak gdy tylko zobaczył czające się pod pozornym spokojem _pożądanie_ przepływające przez Riddle’a, jego wszystkie zarzuty umarły na końcu języka, a on nerwowo poruszył się na ciemnej pościeli, jęcząc, chcąc w ten prawie niemy sposób przyciągnąć do siebie swojego prawie kochanka.

Jak dla Harry’ego za dużo było w tym wszystkim „prawie”.

Tom zmierzył go rozbawionym spojrzeniem, zaplatając ręce na piersi w pozornie niewzruszonej pozie. Ale jego szerokie źrenice i podniecenie doskonale widoczne poprzez cienki materiał jego dresowych spodni, zdradzały, że wcale nie był tak spokojny, za jakiego chciał uchodzić.

\- Może trochę więcej słów, _Harry_? – wymruczał drażniąco, wykrzywiając kąciki ust w niewielkim uśmieszku. Jego głos – mimo że nadal niesłychanie gładki – miał w sobie nową nutę, był trochę bardziej ochrypły, sprawiając, że Harry’ego przeszedł rozkoszny dreszcz. Przez chwilę wypowiedziane słowa nie chciały zarejestrować się w jego zamglonym umyśle, ale gdy w końcu zrozumiał ich znaczenie, posłał Tomowi gniewne spojrzenie. Już otwierał usta, gotów _żądać,_ by mężczyzna dołączył do niego na łóżku, gdy do jego głowy wpadł genialny pomysł, który ostatecznie powinien przyśpieszyć upragniony rezultat.

Jego usta wygięły się w prowokacyjnym uśmieszku, a oczy błyszczały złośliwie, gdy ułożył się wygodnie na środku materaca, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając z oczu wciąż stojącego Toma. Dlatego nie przegapił chwili, gdy mięśnie mężczyzny spięły się, jakby ten musiał powstrzymywać się przed rzuceniem na niego, aby po chwili zmusił się on, do rozluźnienia ich, zapewne świadomy jego obserwacji.

\- Skoro nie chcesz do mnie dołączyć, chyba sam będę musiał sobie poradzić – zamruczał, powoli przesuwając dłonią przez swoją klatkę piersiową, na końcu zanurzając ją pod materiał jego spodni i bokserek. Chwytając za swoją pulsującą erekcję, zajęczał na zalewającą go nagle falę przyjemności i zgiął nogi, chcąc ułatwić sobie dostęp. Zapominając, _dlaczego_ właściwie zaangażował się w to przedstawienie, odchylił głowę do tyłu, zamykając oczy i pojękując coraz głośniej z każdym ruchem ręki na jego penisie. Oddając się swojej przyjemności, nie zarejestrował momentu, w którym materac obok niego ugiął się pod dodatkowym ciężarem, a po pustym pokoju rozległo się zaborcze warczenie. Jednak gdy nagle jego ręce zostały siłą przypięte ponad jego głową, a nad nim zawisło twarde ciało, zdał sobie sprawę, że Tom opuścił swoje miejsce u podnóża łóżka i teraz klęczał między jego nogami, obserwując go wygłodniałym wzrokiem. Skomląc z rozczarowania, że jego pogoń za orgazmem została tak nagle przerwana, zmierzył mężczyznę nad nim na wpół rozzłoszczonym, na wpół błagalnym spojrzeniem.

\- _Tom_ – wyjęczał z desperacją w głosie, chcąc powrócić do masturbacji, by chociaż w ten sposób uwolnić kumulujące się w nim napięcie. Mężczyzna nic nie powiedział na jego błagania, jedynie obniżając głowę i chuchając gorącym powietrzem prosto w jego ucho. Harry zadrżał, unosząc biodra, próbując uzyskać trochę tarcia, ale Tom szybko powstrzymał jego ruchy naciskiem silnej dłoni na jego biodro. Myśląc, że to idealna okazja, póki jego nadgarstki są trzymane wyłącznie jedną ręką Riddle’a, szarpnął ramionami, chcąc się uwolnić i w końcu coś _zrobić._ Jednak ku rozczarowaniu Harry’ego wszystkie jego wysiłki okazały się bezużyteczne.

\- Jesteś mój – zaborczy syk rozlegający się tuż przy małżowinie jego ucha, sprawił, że zaprzestał w swoich próbach uwolnienia się. Ciepło zalewające jego klatkę piersiową było połączeniem przyjemności płynącej z fizycznych doznań, jak i szczęściem, które rozbrzmiewało w nim za każdym razem, gdy Tom traktował go w taki sposób. Jakby naprawdę coś dla niego znaczył. – Nie pozwoliłem ci zerwać sznurków – powiedział niebezpiecznie, następnie w naganie przygryzając skórę w miejscu pulsu.

Harry sapnął przez przepływającą przez niego iskrę bólu, nie do końca rozumiejąc słowa Toma. Jego roztrzęsiony stan sprawił, że dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego ich znaczenie.

Tom odnosił się do jego postrzegania mężczyzny jako lalkarza i nich jako jego osobiste marionetki (i – no naprawdę – jak on o tym wiedział?!). Tym krótkim stwierdzeniem, chciał dać Harry’emu do zrozumienia, że podobnie jak na próbach i tutaj Tom miał pełną kontrolę nad sytuacją, a on miał się do niej dostosować, albo odejść, co w tym wypadku nie było opcją nawet wartą rozważania.

Jednak Potter, który zwykle nie miał zastrzeżeń do takiego układu, tym razem się na to nie zgadzał. Przynajmniej nie do końca. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że będzie uległym partnerem, ale nie godził się na całkowite ubezwłasnowolnienie. Dlatego przekręcając głowę delikatnie na bok, spotkał stanowczym spojrzeniem wzrok Toma. Ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka milimetrów, dlatego, gdy następnym razem się odezwał, ich usta co chwilę szczotkowały o siebie w delikatnej pieszczocie.

\- Nie chciałem się w nie zaplątać – odparł buntowniczo, mając na myśli dosłowne znaczenie, jak i to metaforyczne. Jak bardzo nie byłby chętny przypięciu sobie przez Toma drucików, wiedział, że musi obchodzić się z nimi ostrożnie, bo chwila jego uwagi mogła kosztować go zaplątaniem się w sieć intryg mężczyzny i samoistnym powieszeniem się na którejś z linek. Riddle przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym jego wargi wykrzywiły się w niebezpiecznym uśmiechu, który jednak, zamiast przerażać, tylko jeszcze bardziej pobudził Harry’ego.

\- Kochany, _naiwny_ Harry – wymruczał mężczyzna, sunąc nosem po jego policzku, powoli zbliżając się do jego ucha – już dawno się w nie zaplątałeś – wyszeptał, gdy już do niego dotarł, a jego głos pełen był samozadowolenia. Harry przełknął gulę tworzącą mu się w gardle, jednocześnie powstrzymując przechodzący go dreszcz, chociaż tym razem więcej było w nim niepokoju niż rozkoszy.

\- Co masz...? – zaczął niepewnie, ale musiał się zatrzymać, gdy wąskie usta przykryły jego własne, roszcząc sobie do nich żądania. Pojękując, raz jeszcze szarpnął rękami, pragnąc objąć mężczyznę nad nim, ale nie mogąc tego zrobić. Harry wyczuł, jak usta Toma wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu, a uścisk na jego nadgarstkach wzmocnił się chwilowo, chwiejąc się na granicy bólu. W końcu Riddle przerwał pocałunek, zostawiając jego usta czerwone i spuchnięte.

\- Nie wolałbyś porozmawiać o tym później? – wymruczał mężczyzna, patrząc na niego przebiegle i obniżając swoje biodra, tak że ich erekcje otarły się o siebie. Harry sapnął na kontakt i uniósł swoje własne biodra, chcąc wytworzyć więcej tego cudownego tarcia, ale Tom z uśmieszkiem na ustach wycofał się poza jego zasięg. – Więc, jak to będzie, Harry? – zapytał, a gdyby Harry potrafił w tej chwili zachować spokojny umysł, wściekałby się na niego, za takie drażnienie się z nim.

\- Później brzmi świetnie – odpowiedział bez tchu i przygryzł wargę, by powstrzymać błagania, które chciały się przez nie przedrzeć. Nie chciał ryzykować, że Riddle ze zwykłej przekory odmówi mu ich.

\- Doskonale – zamruczał Tom i w końcu puścił jego nadgarstki. Ręce Harry’ego natychmiast wystrzeliły przed siebie, oplatając się wokół szyi lidera i przyciągając go bliżej swego ciała. Mężczyzna oparł się na łokciach po obu stronach jego głowy i w nietypowej dla niego chwili czułości, złączył razem ich czoła, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy z ciepłym uczuciem migoczącym w swoich własnych. Harry’emu zaparło dech, a jego nadzieje wzrosły, bo może nie będzie to tylko jednorazowa sprawa. Nie mogąc, _nie chcąc_ już dłużej czekać, uniósł podbródek i chwytając w zęby dolną wargę Toma, pociągnął ją, mrucząc przy tym, jak zadowolony kot.

Oczy Toma pociemniały i widać było, że wszystkie jego hamulce puściły. Porzucając drażnienie się, pocałował go z tym samym głodem, który Harry mógł zobaczyć w jego spojrzeniu. Oddając się pocałunkowi, ręce Pottera zawędrowały pod koszulkę Toma, głaszcząc mężczyznę po umięśnionych plecach i twardych ramionach.

W następnej chwili ich wargi rozdzieliły się, ale Harry miał tylko sekundę na zaczerpnięcie oddechu, nim usta Toma przyssały się do jego i tak już obolałej szyi, zostawiając na niej nowe znaki i poprawiając te, które zrobił wcześniej. Jedna z bladych dłoni, zakradła się pod jego T-shirt głaszcząc go po piersi i zahaczając palcami o szybko twardniejące sutki. Jęcząc przez zabiegi, wbił krótkie paznokcie w plecy Toma i wygiął kręgosłup w łuk, chcąc być bliżej tego rozgrzanego ciała.

Mężczyzna jednak oderwał się od niego i usiadł na piętach, chociaż jego dłoń dalej rozłożona była na jego piersi, podwijając luźną koszulkę do góry i odsłaniając kawałek ładnie zarysowanego brzucha. Harry dyszał, zaciskając pięści na czarnej pościeli, patrząc z niezrozumieniem na swojego partnera.

\- Co...? – zaczął, ale urwał ze świstem, gdy Tom sprawnym ruchem pozbył się swojej koszulki, odsłaniając jego oczom widok gładkiej, jasnej piersi. Nie mógł jednak zbyt długo podziwiać wyrzeźbionej figury swojego lidera, ponieważ jego własna koszulka przysłoniła mu widok, by następnie zostać odrzuconą gdzieś w generalne okolice łóżka. Tom ponownie się nad nim nachylił, tym razem pieszcząc ustami jego pierś. Harry zaplątał palce w gładkie włosy mężczyzny, kręcąc biodrami i jęcząc z rozczarowania, gdy _ponownie_ zostały unieruchomione mocnym uściskiem.

Jęk jednak zmienił się w przyjemność, gdy jeden z jego sutków został otoczony przez ponętne usta i zassany. Jego policzki rozgrzały się z zażenowania, a on odwrócił głowę, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że było to jedno z jego miejsc erogennych. Był mężczyzną, cholera jasna! A jednak przyjemne dreszcze cały czas przechodziły jego ciało, gdy Tom kontynuował swoje znęcanie się nad różowymi pagórkami, ssąc, liżąc i przygryzając je na zmianę.

W końcu jednak mężczyzna znudził się tym zadaniem i przeniósł się z pocałunkami w dół jego brzucha, zatapiając język w jego pępku. Mięśnie Harry’ego napięły się, gdy on sapał i skręcał się pod delikatnymi pieszczotami lidera.

\- Tom – jęknął, chcąc poczuć _więcej_ , nawet jeśli wydawało mu się, że to, co czuje teraz, jest wystarczające, by spopielić go od środka. Riddle – ku zaskoczeniu Harry’ego – przerwał swoje dotychczasowe działania i podciągając się na rękach, zawisł nad nim, patrząc na niego z góry z odległości kilku centymetrów. Na jego ustach błąkał się zawiadacki uśmieszek.

\- Powiedz mi, _Harry_ – wymruczał, jego imię praktycznie zsunęło się z tego srebrnego języka – czego ode mnie pragniesz? – Harry przełknął ślinę, gorąco obejmujące całe jego ciało nie pozwalało mu myśleć, więc chociaż miał podświadome zrozumienie, _czego_ chce, nie potrafił zebrać myśli na tyle, by określić to jasnymi słowami.

\- Ja... – zająknął się, mimo wszystko próbując przekazać, co kryło się za słowem „więcej”, które tak uporczywie odbijało się o krawędzie jego umysłu.

\- Jak elokwentnie – zakpił Tom, posyłając mu szyderczy uśmieszek, gdy z jego ust nie przedostało się nic więcej. To wzbudziło w Potterze gniew i jednocześnie trochę rozjaśniło myśli, chociaż ciągle pozostały one na zwierzęcym instynkcie kopulacji.

Korzystając z efektu zaskoczenia, przewrócił Toma na plecy, siadając mu na biodrach i opierając dłonie na jego ramionach. Przez chwilę cieszył się zaskoczeniem wykrzywiającym rysy Riddle’a, nim mężczyzna szybko schował je za maską. Harry nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu całkowicie się wycofać. Więc nachylając się nad nim, przycisnął swoje usta do małżowiny jego ucha, rozkoszując się dreszczem, który przebiegł przez ciało lidera.

\- Pieprz mnie, Tom – wyjęczał, przyciskając razem ich erekcje i poruszając biodrami, cieszył się pomrukiem opuszczającym usta tego zwykle stoickiego człowieka. Jego chwila kontroli nie trwała długo po tym, gdy ponownie ich pozycje zostały przewrócone, a on leżąc na plecach, pozwolił sobie zatonąć w wymagającym pocałunku.

Ich ręce błądziły, próbując dostać się w każde wrażliwe miejsce, zbadać każdy fragment odsłoniętej skóry. A gdy to przestało im wystarczać, szybko zabrali się za pozbywanie reszty ciuchów, w ekspresowym tempie pozostawiając ich nagich.

Harry zadrżał, gdy chłodne powietrze otarło się o jego rozgrzaną skórę, a następnie westchnął, gdy nagie ciało przycisnęło się do jego własnego, słysząc, jak koło jego ucha rozlega się syk przyjemności. Nie chcąc pozwolić, by Tom na powrót rozpoczął swoje słodkie tortury, oplótł mężczyznę nogami w pasie, ocierając o siebie ich twarde penisy i jęcząc prosto w usta drugiego mężczyzny, zaczął z każdą chwilą coraz szybciej kołysać biodrami.

\- _Harry._ – Jego imię wypowiedziane tym zduszonym głosem, prawie kazało mu przejść przez krawędź, ale ruch jego bioder został zatrzymany przez stalowy uścisk. Miał właśnie wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie z tego faktu, żądać, by Tom się w końcu _zdecydował_ , gdy mężczyzna, wyciągnął się, sięgając do szuflady szafki nocnej, stojącej koło łóżka i wyciągnął z niej tubkę lubrykanta. To skutecznie urwało każde słowa protestu Harry’ego i sprawiło, że jego pierś zacisnęła się w oczekiwaniu.

Szare oczy spotkały szmaragdowe i przez chwilę Tom zdawał się szukać czegoś w wyrazie swojego towarzysza, nim usatysfakcjonowany pocałował go głęboko, jednocześnie otwierając niewielką buteleczkę i wylewając na palce hojną część jej zawartości.

Harry spiął się lekko, gdy smukły palec pokryty zimnym lubrykantem dotknął jego wejścia, ale gdy nie zrobił on nic, oprócz masowania niewielkiego otworu, rozluźnił się, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na języku Toma, który pewnymi ruchami gładził jego podniebienie.

Wyczuwając, że jego partner przestał być tak napięty, Tom jeszcze przez chwilę drażnił odbyt swojego kochanka, nim powoli zanurzył w nim palec. Czekając, aż mężczyzna przyzwyczai się do uczucia wtargnięcia, przeniósł się ustami na gardło młodszego mężczyzny, obdarowując je otwartymi pocałunkami. W końcu jednak zaczął powoli poruszać palcem, stopniowo zwiększając tempo, a gdy gładko znikał on w jedwabistym tunelu, dołożył kolejny.

Kontynuując stopniowe rozciąganie partnera, rozpraszał go, ssąc jego wrażliwe miejsca na szyi i skubiąc twarde sutki.

Harry jęczał i wił się w ciepłym uścisku, przyzwyczajając się do penetracji i poruszając biodrami, chcąc się nabić głębiej na te smukłe palce, gdy ból został zastąpiony przez przyjemność. Syknął z bólu, gdy w jego wejście został wprowadzony trzeci palec, ale dłoń w tej samej chwili oplatująca jego erekcję, pozwoliła mu na skupienie uwagi w innym miejscu.

W końcu po kilkunastu minutach dokładnego przygotowywania Harry’ego, Tom poczuł się na tyle usatysfakcjonowany, że wyciągnął palce z odbytu Pottera, mrucząc uspokajająco na dźwięk rozczarowanego sapnięcia, wydobywającego się spomiędzy tych kuszących ust. Ponownie chwytając za buteleczkę lubrykanta, pokrył swojego członka grubą warstwą, skrawkiem swojej świadomości zadowolony, że nogi Harry’ego przestały oplatać go w pasie, gdy został dodany trzeci palec, ponieważ teraz zdecydowanie ułatwiło mu to nawilżenie swojego penisa. Sycząc na kontakt chłodnej substancji z jego rozgrzaną skórą, odrzucił w połowie opróżnioną buteleczkę w nogi łóżka i ustawiając się przy otworze Harry’ego, powoli zaczął się przeciskać w ciasny tunel.

Harry, czując nacisk na jego najbardziej intymne miejsce, spiął się mimowolnie, zaciskając pięści na pościeli i starał się rozluźnić mięśnie, wiedząc, że w ten sposób ból będzie mniejszy. Niestety było łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić.

W końcu jednak Tom całkowicie zagłębił się we wnętrze kochanka i dysząc ciężko, oparł czoło o ramię Harry’ego, starając się powstrzymać przed natychmiastowym dojściem i pozwalając swojemu partnerowi na dostosowanie się do uczucia wypełnienia.

Harry nie wiedział, jak długo to trwało, ale w końcu ból stępił się, a on poruszył biodrami eksperymentalnie. Gdy przez jego kręgosłup przebiegły iskry przyjemności, powtórzył ruch, namawiając Toma do przyłączenia się.

Na początku były to powolne, płytkie pchnięcia, pozwalające im na wypracowanie wspólnego rytmu, ale z czasem stały się one szybkie i głębokie, sprawiając, że obaj jęczeli i sapali z zalewającej ich przyjemności.

W pewnym momencie nogi Harry’ego powróciły do oplatania talii Riddle’a, jeszcze bardziej zagłębiając go w swoje wnętrze i pozwalając mu uderzać pod nowym kątem, który szybko stał się jego ulubionym, ponieważ czubek penisa, co chwila trącał jego prostatę, tak że krzyczał z ekstazy. Ich usta ocierały się o siebie, nie całując się jednak, ponieważ obaj dyszeli zbyt mocno, by móc to zrobić.

Ciepło zaczęło się kumulować w podbrzuszu Harry’ego, a on drapał plecy Toma, zostawiając na nich czerwone rysy, gdy błagał mężczyznę, by ten ruszał się szybciej, pchał mocniej i dawał mu _więcej._ Tym razem Riddle jednak nie zatrzymał się, by drażniąco zażądać od niego wyjaśnień, tylko zastosował się do krótkich poleceń, czerpiąc z nich tak samo wiele przyjemności, jak dawał.

\- Tom – sapnął bez tchu Harry, odchylając do tyłu głowę i zamykając oczy, nie mogąc już znieść tej przyjemności, a jednak jednocześnie chcąc, by nigdy się nie skończyła.

\- Harry – odpowiedział mu Tom równie zduszonym głosem, chowając głowę w zagłębieniu pomiędzy ramieniem a szyją Harry’ego i ssąc krótko to miejsce, nim ponownie uniósł ją, stabilizując swoją pozycję. – Popatrz na mnie – rozkazał ochryple, czując, że zbliża się do końca. Obserwując, jak te piękne szmaragdowe oczy, ponownie otwierają się na świat i skupiają na nim swoją wątłą uwagę, chwycił w dłoń penisa kochanka i poruszając nią w takt własnych pchnięć, wsłuchiwał się w jęki opuszczające czerwone usta.

Harry’emu wystarczyło tylko kilka ruchów na jego członku, by przekroczyć krawędź, a on doszedł z głośnym okrzykiem na ustach, czarne plamy majaczyły na krawędzi jego wizji. Tom nie trwał dużo dłużej, gdy te jedwabiste ścianki zacisnęły się na nim i podążył w ślad swojego kochanka, tryskając nasieniem prosto do jego wnętrza, szepcząc imię Harry’ego.

Przez chwilę trwali w błogim bezruchu, normując swoje oddechy, nim Tom opuścił ciepłe wnętrze kochanka i opadł na plecy obok niego. Harry od razu wtoczył się w jego ramiona, nie chcąc pozwolić, by ta chwila się skończyła. Opierając głowę na piersi Riddle’a, wsłuchiwał się w powoli uspokajające się bicie jego serca. Stopniowo wracały do niego również myśli, a wraz z nimi wszystkie zmartwienia. Wiedział, że twierdził, że niczego nie będzie żałował, ale nie sprawiło to, że jego serce przestanie go boleć.

Wstrzymał oddech, gdy Tom się poruszył, ale jedyne co zrobił mężczyzna, to poprawienie uścisku, mocniej przytulając go do swojego ciała.

Trwali przez chwilę w tej ciszy, po brzegi wypełnionej niewypowiedzianymi pytaniami. Harry, zbierając odwagę, zaczął rysować palcem niewidzialne bazgroły na piersi Toma, który w zamian zanurzył rękę w czarne kosmyki, masując skórę jego głowy. Przyjemny pomruk wymknął się z ust Pottera, a on w końcu odważył się zadać nękające go pytanie.

\- Co dalej? – zapytał cicho, uparcie wpatrując się w kawałek bladej skóry. Ręka w jego włosach zatrzymała się na chwilę, nim ponownie nie wznowiła swoich ruchów. Tom milczał, a Harry poruszył się niewygodnie, obawiając się odpowiedzi.

\- Już ci mówiłem – rozległo się w końcu, a Potter drgnął, nie spodziewając się tego nagłego dźwięku. Przechylił lekko głowę, ciekaw, do czego zmierza jego kochanek, chociaż szum jego własnej krwi, prawie zagłuszał wszystko inne. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej bał się odpowiedzi, czy nie mógł się doczekać, pozbycia tego uczucia niepewności. – Jesteś mój, a ja dbam o swoje rzeczy – dokończył Tom, a Harry poczuł, jak jego ciało ponownie się relaksuje, a on bez przeszkód mógł pozwolić sobie odpocząć.

To nie były słowa miłości, to nie była obietnica życia razem, to nie odpowiadało na wszystkie jego pytania, ale na razie mu wystarczyło. Na wszystko inne jeszcze przyjdzie pora. Najlepiej, gdy nie będą już pokryci wysuszoną spermą, a ich organizmy pozbędą się wszelkich endorfin, które w tej chwili zalewają ich ciała i przysłaniały racjonalny osąd.

Tom poruszył się, sięgając po kołdrę i jednym ruchem narzucił ją na nich, chroniąc ich nagie ciała przed chłodnym powietrzem pomieszczenia. Wtulając się w siebie, wsłuchując się we własne oddechy i spokojne bicia serc, zapadli w głęboki sen, bezpiecznie pochowani w swoich ramionach.

\---

Harry mruknął przez sen, gdy zbłąkany promyk światła padł na jego zamknięte powieki, chcąc go brutalnie wyrwać z ciepłych objęć Morfeusza. Do jego wciąż nie w pełni obudzonego umysłu, zaczęły powracać wspomnienia wczorajszego dnia, a on uśmiechnął się lekko, mocniej zakopując twarz w poduszce.

Jeszcze do wczoraj myślał, że jego uczucia są z góry skazane na klęskę, ale nerwowy monolog Toma, uświadomił go, że była nadzieja. Kto wie, co w końcu z tego wyjdzie. Może okaże się, że nie potrafią rozmawiać ze sobą bez denerwowania jeden drugiego, a może właśnie odkryją, że byli sobie przeznaczeni od zawsze. Ale to nie było teraz, to była przyszłość. _Ich_ przyszłość razem. Coś, o czym Harry jeszcze dzień wcześniej nie ośmielał się marzyć.

A teraz czując, jak silne ramię oplata go w pasie, a nogi mieszają się z jego własnymi, nie mógł czuć się szczęśliwszy.

Wzdychając radośnie, w końcu powoli uchylił powieki, pewien, że tym razem jego sen będzie trwał nawet po przebudzeniu.

W następnej chwili wrzasnął ile sił w płucach, nie ważąc się nawet drgnąć, chociaż nie pragnął niczego więcej, jak wyskoczyć z łóżka i uciec od niego jak najdalej.

Bo tuż przed jego twarzą znajdowała się trójkątna głowa o oliwkowobrązowych łuskach i świecących, żółtych oczach z poziomą źrenicą, która obserwowała go uważnie, co chwila, wysuwając język, smakując go w charakterystyczny sposób tego gatunku. Długie ciało wiło się koło jego torsu, by następnie przygnieść jego talię i opleść się wokół nóg. Wąż był godnym podziwu stworzeniem, ale Harry w tej chwili zbyt bał się o własne życie, by właściwie to docenić.

Nie ruszając się nawet o milimetr, uważnie obserwował gada, zastanawiając się, czy wczorajszy dzień miałby być jego ostatnim. Jeśli tak, przynajmniej umrze szczęśliwy.

W pewnej chwili od strony drzwi dobiegł go cichy chichot, a on starając się poruszać jak najwolniej, spojrzał w tamtą stronę.

Oparty o framugę i ubrany wyłącznie w luźne spodnie był Tom Riddle, który obserwował go z uśmieszkiem na tych wąskich ustach i złośliwie błyskającymi oczami, a z jego włosów kapała woda, sugerując, że niedawno brał prysznic. Kolumna jego szyi była pokryta czerwonymi ukąszeniami, które napawały Harry’ego dziwnym uczuciem dumy, a także zaborczością, bo były to znaki, mówiące, że ten nieziemski mężczyzna był jego i tylko jego.

A wtedy ten mężczyzna musiał się odezwać i Harry szybko wrócił do rzeczywistości, w której jego sytuacja nie przedstawiała się za wesoło.

\- Widzę, że poznałeś Nagini – powiedział Tom, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało rozbawienie. Harry zbladł nieznacznie, bo, tak, słyszał o Nagini, chociaż do tej pory myślał, że jest psem, albo nożem, do którego lider był dziwnie przywiązany, czy coś w tym stylu. Kilka razy słyszał, jak mężczyzna grozi niektórym członkom ich grupy, że „odda ich Nagini”, a oni bledli drastycznie i bez zwlekania wykonywali wszelkie rozkazy Toma. Nigdy jednak nie przyszło mu na myśl, że „Nagini” jest dwu i pół metrowym gadem o ostrych jak igła kłach!

\- Możesz ją zabrać? – zaskrzeczał, kątem oka obserwując, jak wąż przybliża do niego swoją głową, tak że teraz zimny język szturchał go w policzek. Uśmieszek Riddle’a powiększył się i ku rozpaczy Harry’ego mężczyzna nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by mu pomóc.

\- Czyż nie jest piękna? – wymruczał pytająco Tom, lekceważąc jego prośbę i przyglądając się wężowi z czymś w rodzaju czułości. Harry chętnie by się z nim zgodził, gdyby tylko owa piękność znajdowała się z dala od niego. Najlepiej na innym kontynencie w szklanym pojemniku. – To pyton siatkowy. Dostałem ją, gdy była zaledwie jajkiem. Ma teraz pięć lat i wciąż jest dość młoda. – Jeśli to była prawda, Harry bał się pomyśleć, jak wielka będzie za kilka lat.

\- Super – wydusił, przełykając ślinę, gdy silne ciało przesunęło się po nim, mocniej go oplatając. – Ale czy nie mógłbyś mi opowiedzieć o tym więcej, gdy już ją ze mnie ściągniesz? – Wiedział, że w tej chwili praktycznie skomlał, błagając Toma o uwolnienie go, ale nie przejmował się tym, chcąc po prostu znaleźć się jak najdalej od węża. Jego zdradziecki umysł, podsuwał mu na pierwszy plan wszystkie informacje, jakich kiedykolwiek dowiedział się o pytonach siatkowych. Występuje w południowo-wschodniej Azji. Dobry pływak. Mogą osiągnąć nawet dziesięć metrów długości. Istniał udokumentowany przypadek _pożarcia_ człowieka. Nie jadowity – chociaż to była marna pociecha, wiedząc, że była wystarczająco silna, by go udusić.

Nagle Harry bardzo zapragnął cofnąć się w czasie i nigdy nie otwierać drzwi swojemu liderowi.

\- Polubiła cię – dodał z zastanowieniem Riddle, _ponownie_ olewając jego błagania. Harry rzucił okiem na ściskającego go węża, po czym z niedowierzaniem popatrzył na jej właściciela.

\- Oszalałeś? – zapytał, w tej chwili pewien pozytywnej odpowiedzi, więc nawet nie czekał, aż Tom mu takowej udzieli. – Niby skąd to wiesz? – On naprawdę nie widział, jak Riddle mógł dojść do takiego absurdalnego wniosku.

\- Żyjesz – padła beznamiętna odpowiedź. Harry zbladł jeszcze bardziej, upodabniając się do ducha, ale nim miał okazję wznowić swoje błagania, Tom ponownie się odezwał: - Więc skoro wy się tu tak ładnie zapoznajecie, pójdę przyszykować coś do jedzenia – oznajmił, po czym odepchnął się od framugi i odwrócił na pięcie z zamiarem opuszczenia pokoju.

\- Czekaj! – zawołał za nim panicznie Harry, w żadnym przypadku nie chcąc pozostać sam na sam z Nagini, nieważne, w co zdawał się wierzyć Tom. Może właśnie tylko decydowała, czy nie zostawić go sobie na kolacje, zamiast jeść teraz?! – Nie możesz mnie z nią tak zostawić! Każ jej mnie puścić! – kontynuował, gdy Riddle zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego przez ramię z uniesioną wysoko brwią. Niestety jego słowa tylko rozbawiły mężczyznę, bo ten wykrzywił usta w złym uśmieszku i wznowił swój krok, przekraczając próg sypialni.

\- Wkrótce wrócę, Harry – oznajmił Riddle gładko, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

\- Tom?! – krzyknął panicznie Potter, gdy starszy mężczyzna zniknął za rogiem. Nagini oplotła swoje ciało wokół jego ręki.

\- Wesołych świąt, Harry!

\- Tom! Tom, wracaj tu! TOM! No rzesz jasna...! Nie możesz mnie tak zostawić! Tom! TOM! Cholera! SMAŻ SIĘ W PIEKLE, RIDDLE!

Odpowiedział mu tylko dźwięczny śmiech.

**Author's Note:**

> Więc to jest to. Szczerze mówiąc mam do tego mieszane uczucia, ale może to dlatego, że przez ostatnie kilka dni praktycznie w każdej wolnej chwili zajmowałam się tym tekstem. Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że Wam się podobało.  
> Życzę wszystkim Wesołych Świąt i Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!


End file.
